Harry Aizen: A Soul Reaper in Hogwarts
by youngmark
Summary: After that fateful night, everyone believed Leon Potter to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter ran away at young age and returned as a master of illusions and Soul Reaper: Harry Aizen.
1. Prologue

**Harry Aizen: A Soul Reaper in Hogwarts.**

**Prologue**

It was the end of July, Harry Potter's birthday. However, People only cared about his twin brother, Leon Potter, the "Boy-Who-Lived". During the Halloween when they were one year old, their parents left for a meeting in the ministry; their father's friend, Peter Pettigrew, acting as babysitter. But Peter was a traitor; he sold the refuge to the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

**Flashback.**

-The babies are here, master. – Said the fake babysitter as he guided his lord to the twins.

When they reached the room, the dark wizard attempted to use the killing curse on Harry first, but the spell backfired and destroyed Voldemort's body. There was a huge explosion and pieces of the house were falling everywhere, Peter ran away in a hurry. Their parents, James and Lily Potter, as well as Albus Dumbledore arrived and ran to check up on the children. When they entered the room, Albus noticed that Leon was closer to the Dark Lord's cloak and came to the conclusion that Leon was the one who defeated Voldemort. Since then, nobody but the house elves paid attention to Harry.

**End of the flashback.**

Harry was five years old and he was much smarter and mature than anyone his age. He knew why his parents, as well as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who were Leon and Harry's godfathers respectively, ignored him and he hated it, his brother rubbing it in his face didn't help things along.

That night, he went to get a snack, when he overheard a conversation between his parents and the man who dubbed his brother the "Boy-Who-Lived", Albus Dumbledore.

-Are you sure it's a good idea, Albus? – Asked Lily.

-Of course, Harry has not shown any sign of accidental magic, so it is better to transfer his magic to Leon to give him a boost to help him when Voldemort will come back. – Answered the leader of the light.

-He's right Lily. Don't worry, I made Leon the family heir and you know doing that means disowning Harry from the family, permanently. – Reasoned James.

Harry was angry. If they actually paid attention to him, they would have known that the reason he didn't show sign of accidental magic was because he already controlled it. It was all he could do to pass the time. But whenever he did magic, his parents thought it was Leon's doing and praised him instead.

There was only one thing he could do now: run away. He gathered everything in his room and left through the window.

He eventually ran into an old man who gave of a feeling of trust.

-And what is a little child doing out here in the middle of the night? – He asked.

For some reason, Harry was unable to lie and told him his life with his "family". The man was furious and took him in. He wouldn't be seen until he became eleven, old enough to go to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1: return to the magical world

**Chapter 1: The return to the magical world.**

-I win, Ichigo Kurosaki. – Said a boy with short brown hair.

-Wow! You're already the most powerful here, Aizen. Well done! – Said the man identified as Ichigo.

Harry Potter, who changed his name to Harry Aizen, trained for years in the style of magic and combat taught in Soul Society, home to Heaven's military: the Soul Reapers.

The old man he ran into, Yamamoto, was actually the Great Captain here, the one who ran all the military. He took Harry in because he saw the potential in the boy and the old man knew Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived since he always knew how someone, good or evil, died.

-So…are you ready? – Asked Ichigo.

Harry nodded. – In a few days, I'll leave for the human world and live my life over there after finishing Britain's magical school, Hogwarts. –

As he finished, Yamamoto came in.

-Well done, young Harry! You are more than ready to return. Now for the present I promised for your eleventh birthday.

- And what is it? – Asked Harry.

-Simple, my personal vault in Britain, the Emrys vault.

-So I get the properties of the famous Merlin Emrys? – Said a surprised Harry.

During his years of training, Harry learned that Yamamoto was actually Merlin: the most famous wizard in the world.

-Of course. You are, in my opinion, the rightful heir for my legacy. - Said the legend with a chuckle.

-What should I do about the Hado? – Asked a curious Harry.

Hado, known as the "ways of destruction" in English, is a type of magic made known by Merlin. No wizard alive, except Harry, was able to use this mighty art.

-Use it as you please. Show your power if you want, but never let arrogance dominate your mind. – Advised Yamamoto.

Harry nodded and left to prepare his departure.

-They really left a diamond in the rough. – Said Merlin in pride.

-Indeed. They will see what they missed out on, but never get a second chance. – Said Ichigo.

**One month later.**

Harry was in front of a tavern. Yamamoto told him this was the entrance to Diagon Alley, where the witches and wizards buy their supplies for Hogwarts. When he entered, he went to the barkeeper.

-Ah! Is it for Diagon Alley? – Asked the man. Harry nodded.

-Follow me, young lad. –

Harry was guided to the back, the barkeeper made a "+" pattern on the wall and it opened.

-In case you don't know, the bank is to the left when you get out of the back alley. – He informed Harry.

-Thank you, sir.

He entered the bank and saw the last group of people he wanted to see: the Potters. He went to the accountant next to them.

-Hello. I would like to pass an inheritance test to prove ownership of a vault. – Harry said.

He kept his attention to the goblin accountant as he felt the Potters' gazes on him. He didn't want them to recognise him.

_-_You don't need to worry about that, Harry. I changed your looks with my illusions, remember. Unless they hear your name, they'll most likely leave you alone. –Said a voice within his mind.

-Thanks Kyoka Suigetsu.

Kyoka Suigetsu was his Zanpakto. It allowed Harry to use illusions as much as he wanted. At first, he needed people to look at his sword before they could get affected, but now that he mastered it, anybody he wanted was affected.

-Very well. Follow me.

The goblin took him to the director's room. When they entered, the goblin said:

-Hello warlord Ragnok. This polite young boy said he wants to pass an inheritance test for a vault.

-Is that so? Well then, young lad, apply some blood on this sheet of paper.

Harry used the knife given to him by the director and the blood fell on the paper.

-Heir to the Emrys by magic!? You're an heir to Merlin himself? - Said the goblin warlord in surprise.

-Take this card. It is used like a credit card, revealed to the magical world thanks to Lily Potter. Only the owners of the most ancient and noble houses can use them.

Harry already had his wand, which, in reality, was Kyoka Suigetsu in wand form.

A wand, summer and winter school robes, first year books, potion ingredients, an owl and a pet (The owl or another animal) were written as the list in his school letter. No flying broom allowed for first years. He didn't care about that last one; Soul Reapers could use their spiritual energy to walk on the sky.

After he bought all the school supplies, he went to the owl shop. The moment he entered, his spiritual energy reacted to a snow white owl. When he reached out to rub her feathers, she immediately leaned in.

-Well this is surprise; she has bitten anybody who tried before. – Said the shop owner.

-Then it seems I'm the one meant to be her partner. – Said Harry.

With all his shopping done, Harry went to Emrys manor, given to him by Merlin and simply wondered what the school will be like.

A few days later, Harry went on the train for Hogwarts and took his seat. Before the train took off, two girls, one blonde and one black-haired, knocked on the cabin door.

-Hi, can we take a seat? – Asked the blonde.

-Sure, go ahead.

The girls sat in front of him.

-I'm Daphne Greengrass and this is Tracy Davis. – Introduced the blonde.

-Nice to meet you. – Said Tracy.

-Harry Aizen.

- Never heard of that name before. Are you a muggleborn? – asked Tracy.

-Muggleborn?

-First generation wizard. – Answered Daphne.

-No. I'm from Japan. – Harry wasn't lying; while you could leave and arrive anywhere in the world, Soul Society's only entrance was in Japan.

-Oh, so you probably don't know the personality traits from which house you'll be in for the seven years. - Deducted the blonde.

-There are specific traits needed to be in a house?

-Yup. Gryffindor is for those courageous and those who charge ahead without thinking, Ravenclaw is for those who will mostly spend time reading books, Hufflepuff is for those who show loyalty and Slytherin is the house of cunning and ambition. – Informed Tracy.

-House of cunning, huh? Sounds like that's where I'll go. – Said Harry.

-Great, we'll already have someone we know in our house before the first day even starts! – Exclaimed a joyous Daphne.

When the train arrived at destination, the first years were guided through a lake to get to the great hall, where they would be sorted inside one of the four houses.

The sorting was to wear a talking hat on your head and let it read your memories to see which house you belonged into. And it seemed like the students were picked at random.

-Leon Potter!

Harry looked at the chubby boy walking to the stool with an arrogant strut.

-So spoiled it makes him think the world rotates around him, as expected. – Harry thought.

-GRYFFINDOR! – yelled the hat. The Gryffindor table was cheering loudly because they got the "Boy-Who-Lived" in their house.

-Ron Weasley!

A redhead walked to the stool.

-Ah! Another Weasley; I know where to place you. GRYFFINDOR!

The boy sighed in relief, took off the hat and ran to his table.

-Daphne Greengrass!

-SLYTHERIN!

She didn't look surprised as she walked to her table.

-Tracy Davis.

-SLYTHERIN!

She simply smiled and joined her friend.

-Harry Aizen!

When Harry walked to the stool, he noticed that Albus, who was the Headmaster, and Lily, who was a teacher, were looking at him intently, almost as if they recognised him. He didn't care. He would show them what they missed out on. When the hat was on his head, he heard a voice in his mind.

-Well now, this is interesting. You don't need to worry; I will not reveal your identity to anyone, Soul Reaper. But which house shall I place you in? – Wondered the hat.

-Place him in Slytherin. If you've seen how he grew up, then you know it is the most fitting place. –Said Kyoka Suigetsu.

-Indeed. SLYTHERIN!

When all the first years had been sorted, the Headmaster warned everyone that the forbidden forest was, as the name said, forbidden and that it was the same for the third floor corridor.

After the welcoming party, everyone went to their respective house to sleep.

Classes were boring for Harry; the Soul Reaper had so much control over his spiritual energy that any spell shown in class, he did instantly. That got the attention of pretty much everyone in the castle. It all started with the Transfiguration class.

**Flashback.**

The first transfiguration class was beginning. Everyone, except Leon and Ron who were both late, was seated.

-What a stroke of luck. The teacher's not here. – Said Ron when he and Leon entered the classroom.

He regretted those words when the cat on the teacher's desk turned into Minerva Mcgonagall, Tranfiguration teacher and head of the Gryffindor house. She lectured Leon and Ron about being late and started the class when she was done.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the transformation. It reminded him of the one Soul Reaper who could turn into a cat: Yoruichi Shihouin. She was the fastest of the Reapers, so fast she was nicknamed the Goddess of Flash.

The lesson was to turn a needle into a matchstick. Harry was the first to complete it, giving 5 points to Slytherin. He then showed Daphne and Tracy how to do the charm, giving another 10 points.

**End of Flashback.**

The beginning of the first potion and flight classes, on the other hand, gave him some entertainment.

Once everyone was seated, Severus Snape, the teacher, started the lesson.

-There will be no fancy wand movement in this class; I will teach you the complicated art of potion. Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?

-I don't know; you're the one supposed to teach us this sort of thing. – Answered Leon with a smirk.

-Ten points from Gryffindor; Five for not giving a valid answer and another five for disrespect. Weasley! Where can I find a Bezoar?

-I don't know. I've never seen one before. - Answered Leon's friend, Ron Weasley.

-Another five points from Gryffindor. Aizen!

-Both questions, sir?

-Both.

-In the same order; the mixture would make the Draught of the living death. And the Bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat, sir.

Five points to Slytherin for each answer. Can you tell me the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?

-There are none. They are the same plants called aconite.

-Another five points to your house, Aizen. Well done.

During the flight class, one of the Gryffindor students, Neville Longbottom, accidently flew in the air and crashed, breaking his arm in the process.

The teacher took him to the hospital wing and told the rest of the class that anyone who took flight without her watching would be expelled.

One of the Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, seemed to ignore her and took an item that fell off Neville's pocket.

-Hey look. Longbottom dropped his rememberall.

-Better stop him before he does something stupid. –Said the Soul Cutter. Harry nodded.

-Give it here, Malfoy. – Threatened Leon.

-Actually, I'll take it somewhere Longbottom will never find it, like the roof. – Draco said as he got on his broom.

Harry used **Flash Step** (The Soul Reapers' speed technique) to take the sphere from the arrogant blond.

-You shouldn't do that, unless you want to be expelled. – Warned Harry.

At the end of the class, he gave the rememberall back to its owner. That caused frustration in the Slytherin common room.

-Why did you give it back? He's a Gryffindor. – Said Malfoy.

-A true Slytherin uses cunning to make allies, not arrogance to make enemies. If you prefer to make people hate you, then you're someone with no ambition or cunning. – Said Harry. Everyone realized what he said was true and Draco looked like a fool in front of all the Slytherins.

-Wow. You sure turned the tables on him, Harry. It makes me wonder if he does deserve to be in Slytherin. – Said Tracy.

-Of course not. Anyone can see just by looking at his face or the way he walks to see that he has been spoiled rotten and will not accept anything but his own way. – Explained Harry.

**The following day.**

Harry was having lunch and doing small talk with the girls until Snape came up to him.

-The Headmaster would like to see you in his office, Aizen. He said it was about your great performances in class. Follow me, I will show you the way.

-Thank you professor.

Snape guided Harry to the fourth floor and into Albus's office.

-Ah, hello young Harry. Come in. - Said Albus.

Both Harry and Snape entered the room and saw that the Potter adults and all the other Head of houses were in the office.

-I was told you wanted to see me?

-Yes, we wanted to know about your ease with the spells during class. – Said professor Mcgonagall.

- I simply have great control over my magic.

-Like it's possible to have that much control. – Said James.

-Believe what you want. Just because England works one way doesn't mean the same goes for the rest of the world.

-I have to agree with him on that one, James. I was once a duelling champion and went all over the world. –Said the Charms' teacher, professor Flitwick.

-At any rate, we would also like to know where you've been for the past years. – Said Lily.

-Pardon? This year is the first time I've seen any of you.

-Don't give us that Harry; you're just using a glamour charm to hide your true looks. – Said Albus.

Harry turned serious.

-Even if I was using a glamour, which I am not, what would that change?

-You should come back home with us, Harry. – Said Lily.

-I overheard the conversation you three had about transferring my magic to Leon.

His former parents and the Headmaster's eyes widened. The rest of the adults were shocked that the Potters and the Headmaster wanted to do that to such a talented boy.

-You already disowned me, permanently. I no longer was a Potter back then; I had no reason to stay.

-But Harry… - The Headmaster was about to try and reason with Harry, but was cut off.

- This has nothing to do with school business, so none of us have anything to say on the matter. Aizen, you may leave. - Said Snape.

And with that, Harry left the room.

-He was already disowned permanently because of you three? You better leave him alone before you get in trouble. – Said Flitwick.

As the days passed by, Harry spent time with Daphne and Tracy.

-I still can't believe they tried to do that to you, Harry. – Said Tracy.

-Me neither, but that won't be the last time if they're hell-bent on making Leon stronger. – Said Daphne.

-I don't care what they try; it will fail no matter what, especially if they try to put you two in danger. – Claimed Harry.

-Let's just hope they don't go that far. –Said Daphne with Tracy agreeing.

**October 31st.**

Harry was having lunch after the first half of the day was done. He was alone since the girls went to the bathroom, so he was quiet. For some reason, he had a feeling that he should have stayed as close as possible to them without invading their privacy or eavesdropping on them.

His feeling was proved right when everyone heard a roar outside the great hall. They all turned to the entrance as Daphne and Tracy entered looking quite scared.

-A troll followed us from the first floor! – Yelled Daphne.

And speaking of the devil, a troll came in the great hall and was about to smash his mace on the girls when a huge surge of pressure applied on everyone's shoulders.

-What magic is this? – Wondered Albus as he looked between the girls and the troll and found the source of the surge.

Harry Aizen.

Everyone looked where he was seated earlier. There was an afterimage slowly dissolving. They all looked back at the real one in shock.

-**Hado 90: Kurohitsugi**

As the words left Harry's lips, black energy was gathering and forming a cube around the troll. When it was fully formed, spikes came out of the cube. The energy then dissipated and showed the troll, bloodied and with many a hole on its body. It fell on the floor, lifeless.

Everyone was astonished, to say the least. Harry just used one of the most powerful spell from an art that only Merlin himself could use!

-No offense, but you really need to tighten the security in the castle, Headmaster. – Said Harry.

Peeves, the ghost who loves to prank first years, fazed from the ground and appeared several feet in front of Harry.

-Oh, little first year thinks he's all tough and grown up, huh? Let me give you a lesson!

The ghost charged in, hell-bent on pranking the boy. But he stopped in surprise, Harry was behind him!

-Too slow.

A gash appeared on peeves' back, ectoplasm dripping from the wound.

-B-but, how? The ghost asked.

-I have mastered the art of illusion long ago. By the time you notice anything, it's already too late.

Needless to say, everyone in the castle knew not mess with him after that.

Days later, Daphne told Harry about Leon and Ron.

-They seem to be looking up Nicholas Flamel.

Harry knew exactly what was going on right then and there. Kyoka Suigetsu told him it had felt a powerful artefact in a room on the third floor when he passed by it.

-The Headmaster probably hid an artefact of the man these two are looking up on in the castle.

-Why would he do that? Tracy asked.

-To test him. He knows Voldemort will somehow come back and wants to make sure the "BWL" is ready when he does.

The girls flinched at the name.

-Harry, you shouldn't say his name. - Lectured Daphne.

-It's just a name, there's nothing to be afraid of.

-Even if the Headmaster hid something in the castle, the question is where? – Said Daphne.

-The third floor corridor. Why else would it be forbidden?

-Good point. Do you think Leon will go and check if someone's trying to steal it? Tracy asked.

-If the arrogant brat he's been up until now is anything to go by? Yes.

Eventually, Christmas holidays came around and Harry went back to Emrys manor.

Once he arrived, there was a package waiting for him. Obviously from Yamamoto, since he was the only one who knew where the manor was.

-_Hello Harry. I know it's very early for that, but here's your Christmas gift_.

He opened the box and found something he never expected: the Hogyoku.

The Hogyoku is a sentient artefact made to break the barrier between Soul Reapers and the Hollows, creatures who feast on souls, and allow someone to use the powers of both.

-_I know you're ready to use it. You'll just use the holidays to train in working with it._

He applied the sphere on his torso, it merged into his body and he fell unconscious.

**Inside Harry's mind.**

Harry stood up and walked on the road in the forest he created in his mind. He saw a man with grey hair talking to a woman with pinkish white hair.

-Hello Kyoka Suigetsu. I assume the woman next to you is the Hogyoku? –Greeted Harry.

-Hello Harry. –Said the man.

-Indeed, I am the Hogyoku. It seems old man Yama was quite serious when he said you would be worthy of my power. I was talking with your partner about what should be the priority. – Said the woman.

-I thought it would be best to start with the **Hierro.** When that Death-cheating bastard comes back, you'll need a way to defend yourself against the killing curse. – said the Zanpakto.

The **Hierro: **also known as** ironskin **allows the user to manipulate their spiritual energy into an invisible second skin. And with the Hogyoku helping him, the killing curse wouldn't do anything to Harry.

-From what Suigetsu said, you're a fast learner. It will probably be mastered by the end of the holidays. After that, we'll go with **Pesquisa** and** Sonido. **They are, respectively, the hollows' radar and speed techniques.

-All right, that sounds good.

-**What should I do during all that time**? –Said a voice behind Harry.

Said Soul Reaper turned around to see a completely pale white version of himself.

-You're my inner Hollow, correct?

A Hollow is a beast that feasts on souls. While most Hollows have a body of their own, every Soul Reaper has an inner Hollow.

-**Got it in one, King**.

-King? –Asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

-**Well, you are, in a way, the king of this body so it's a fitting nickname**. – Explained the Hollow.

-What are you doing here exactly?

-**I'm bored and there is this invader in apart of your mind that I can't destroy without your help because you are the one who controls this place.**

-An intruder, you say?

-**Yeah, a soul piece from the bastard who attacked you all those years ago**_._

Harry's eyes widened at that then narrowed.

-Let's go.

They all followed the Hollow to the green mass of energy.

-He's actually been holding back your powers for years. You should be stronger than you currently are, maybe learn even faster. –Said Kyoka Suigetsu.

-**C'mon already. Let's kick him out! **–Said the giddy Hollow.

-Sorry Voldy, but you're not welcome here. –Said Harry as he and his inner Hollow obliterated the soul piece.

- Now then, we'll be starting the **Hierro** Training. –Said the Hogyoku.

-**You know; when you meditate, you actually get a good night's sleep as well as coming here to train. When you'll be done with Hierro, Pesquisa and Sonido, we'll start with Hollowfication, which will let you use my power.**

-Alright. So first, **Hierro,** **Pesquisa** and** Sonido** with the Hogyoku, then **Hollowfication **with my inner, what do I do after that? –Asked Harry.

-**You'll start training in using the Hollows' projectile techniques, which will be easier, thanks to the Hollowfication. **–Said the Hollow.

-Yes. **Cero** and** Bala **will be easier when you get the powers of a full Hollow.

And through the training sessions with the Hogyoku, the** Hierro** was easily mastered by Harry.

The weeks went by quickly and Harry had to go back to school.

Just like before the holidays, classes were boring. He was raised by Merlin himself; all of this was trivia to him.

But the next little bit of entertainment came when the whole school learned that Gryffindor lost 150 points, because of Leon and Ron, for the attempt of transporting a dragon inside the castle.

-What went through their minds? – Wondered Daphne.

-Who knows? Maybe they tried to sneak it in and out to satisfy their egos. – Theorised Tracy.

-Fat lot of good that did. Now they've got no chance to win the house cup. – Finished Harry.

As the days went by, Harry trained in his mind with the Hogyoku every night through meditation; **Pesquisa **and** Sonido** were mastered by the end of May.

At the last week of the year, Daphne warned Harry and Tracy.

-Leon and Ron are going tonight.

-Well then, shall we?

-You go, Harry. Tracy and I will tell professor Snape and the Headmaster that the two idiots went to the corridor, that you told us to warn them and went to tell Professor Potter.

-All right. Sounds like a plan.

And with that, the trio went on their separate ways.

Harry entered the corridor to find a Cerberus, which fell asleep due to the harp playing in the room.

-The Headmaster's off to a bad start with the security.

He went down the trapdoor and fell on a plant.

-Devil's snare: weak to both light and fire. What was Dumbledore thinking? **Hado 33: Sokatsui!**

He burned the plant and went to the next room.

-Flying keys? That's too slow for my taste.

He used the **Sonido** and the air walking technique to get the key and went to the next room.

-A…giant chessboard... really? Now I'm worried with the Headmaster's mental state. **Hado 63: raikoho!**

The chess pieces were destroyed by the thunderstorm.

-On to the next one.

The next room contained an unconscious troll.

-Well that leaves me without the hassle.

He entered the next room; there were six potions on a table and a black fire blocking the next room.

-One allows passage and the others bring death. Just as expected from Snape.

He was glad he focused on the **Hierro** during the holidays. He simply walked through the fire. Before he entered the next room, however, he felt a presence with **Pesquisa**.

-Hey Suigetsu. It would be better if nobody knew it was me who did all this, so give me Gin's looks.

-You got it, partner.

With his looks changed, Harry entered the next room.

In the room was a mirror and one of the teachers, Quirell, was staring at it.

-Who are you? How did you get in here? – Asked the professor.

-Who I am is not important. I know why you're here and you'll never get it no matter how hard you try.

While the two of them kept staring at each other, Leon and Ron came in.

-What the…Quirell? Where's Snape? We thought he was the one trying to steal the stone. – Said Leon, confused.

-So naïve, Potter. If Severus wanted immortality, he'd try and make a potion himself.

Quirell used magic to drag Leon to the mirror.

-What do you see?

Harry looked at the mirror from behind them. All he saw was himself, still in his illusion form, with a red stone in hand. The reflection left the stone in its pocket and faded. Harry then felt a little weight in his right pocket.

-The stone is in the stranger's pocket! – Yelled a snake-like voice.

Everyone looked at Harry, who had a smile plastered on his face.

-It seems the mirror has deemed me worthy of the stone.

-Take the turban off. Let me speak to him. – Said the voice.

Quirell hesitantly removed his headwear. On the back of his head was a face.

-I do not know how you got it, but give the stone to me, Lord Voldemort! – Said the now revealed dark lord.

-B-but it can't be! I defeated you on Halloween all those years ago! – Said a scared Leon.

-FOOL! Your twin brother was the one who repelled the curse, not you!

Leon and Ron were shocked.

-I'm not the Boy-Who-Lived?

-Of course not! It should have been obvious after the troll incident. He already is more powerful than you could ever be.

Satisfied with what happened here; Harry cut off Quirell's head. The body turned to ashes and the ghost of Voldemort rose from them.

-I will come back with a new body! MARK MY WORDS!

Harry just kept smirking as the spirit fazed through the wall.

-Give us the stone! - Demanded Leon.

-Now why would I do that? I think I'll take it with me. You two should sleep.

He shunpoed behind the two Gryffindor, knocked them out, cancelled the illusion, left the corridor and went to Lily's office. He knocked on the door and, seconds later, the door opened.

-Hello Aizen. Is there a problem? – Asked Lily.

-Actually, there is one. I saw your son and his friend enter the forbidden corridor. Daphne and Tracy went to get Professor Snape and the Headmaster.

Lily was scared and angry.

-Thank you for telling me. Shall we go?

Harry nodded and they both left for the corridor.

They met up with the girls, Snape and Albus in front of the corridor and went in to get the two "Lions". Harry, Daphne and Tracy did compliment Snape on his part of the defence.

**The next morning, in the hospital wing.**

Harry, Daphne and Tracy were hiding behind the entrance of the hospital wing, thanks to Kyoka Suigetsu's illusions, and were listening in on the conversation.

-Ah! Leon, Ronald. You two finally woke up. – Said the Headmaster.

-Professor. The stone was stolen. – Said Leon.

-I know, my boy. But don't worry, we will get Quirell eventually.

-But it wasn't Quirell, sir. Sure he was the first one to try but someone arrived, after him and before us, somehow got the stone and killed Quirell, who had Voldemort on the back of his head.

That surprised the adults. Daphne and Tracy looked at Harry, who whispered:

-I'll give the stone back to Flamel during the summer.

The girls nodded.

-What did the person look like, Leon? – Asked Lily.

-As tall as dad, short grey hair, he keeps his eyes closed but can see everything clearly and a smile that never left his face.

-We'll search for someone of that description. Is there anything else before we end this? - Asked Albus. Leon's answer shocked everyone except Harry.

-Aizen is the Boy-Who-Lived, not me. Voldemort said so himself. Also said it wasn't much of a surprise after what he did to the troll.

The two Slytherin girls looked at Harry in surprise. They already knew he was Leon's twin brother and of his past with the Potters, but they did not expect him to be the legend his brother was for so long. Harry simply nodded Leon's statement.

-But… How? – Asked James.

-It seems I was mistaken all along. – Said Albus.

-Let's go, we've heard enough. – Whispered Harry. The girls nodded and followed him back to the Slytherin common room.

-Why didn't you tell us? – Asked Daphne.

-Because it doesn't change anything. I've never cared about that title and I never will.

-But we all know that they'll try to get back on your good side. – Said Tracy.

-So what? Let them try if they want. They're simply foolish if they think I will forgive them after so long.

Later that day came the final countdown for the points, with Slytherin winning the House Cup and Gryffindor second place by a huge margin between both houses. The next day; everyone left for the summer holidays.

**That's it for this chapter, folks. Please take to go to my profile and vote on the poll for a future fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 2: Summer and chamber of secrets

**By the time this chapter is out, I'll have already written the future chapters and epilogue. So what I'll do is wait a couple of days (no longer than a week, I promise) to let everyone who read the previous chapters read this one and put up another chapter and so on and so forth.**

**That way, during the days in between chapters, I have time to work on my next fic (Which I started writing when I had writer's block over a week ago) so you guys, hopefully, won't have to wait as long as you did with this one.**

**A guest reviewer told me to use quotes and I found myself stupid for not doing it earlier. I put the quotes in a bit of this chapter until I thought I was using too much time and decided to put them as I made the chapters. When the dialogue goes back to this -, don't expect quotes until chapter 4. **

**I'll answer some reviews:**

**Nobe1998: Unless you count Hollowfication has a type of animagus, then I apologize because if I gave him one, it would be obsolete due the Harry's skills in illusions.**

**Dannichigo: The rush in story and lack of background is to be expected for my first story. And the part about Harry being too strong too fast? two arguments.**

**1) He's been in soul society since he was five. Young minds learn faster, especially if they take the time to listen. Years of training made him as strong as he was. **

**Then the Hogyoku comes in for my second argument which is:**

**2) In this fic, Harry is obviously based off of Sosuke Aizen, who pretty much became unbeatable with the Hogyoku until Ichigo came along with his final getsuga form. I'm well aware that I made him overpowered, but, just with the illusions, he was already more powerful than most in the Harryverse because I don't think there was a way, either in the books or movies, to escape an illusion.**

**Not to mention that any Soul Reaper who knows Shunpo can pretty much dominate everyone in the Harryverse.**

**Sakura Lisel: They will try to strong arm(is that what you meant by shanghai?) him, you'll see next chapter. Let me ask you this: do you like bashing? If so, you will like the upcoming chapters A.K.A years. Since this is my first story, I tried not going overboard with it, but I'm satisfied with what I put. And I'm pretty sure I hinted that Dumbles and the Potters would recognise him if they heard his name. I mean, who, in either the books or movies, is named Harry other than the main character? While it is a common name in real life, it doesn't seem to be the case in the Harryverse.**

**killroy225: I split the years in chapters for one reason: I don't have any idea where, other then the end of school year, to split the chapters; so if I did one year per fic, I'd have four or five one-shots under my belt. I prefer having multi-chapter fanfics.**

**That's it for the question. **

**By the way:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2: Summer vacation and the Chamber of Secrets.**

When the holidays first started; Harry went to India and looked for Flamel with the **Pesquisa**. He followed the signature up to a small house. He knocked on the door and a man looking in his mid twenties answered.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm here to give you something that is yours, Nicholas Flamel."

The man's eyes widened.

"Come in."

After he guided Harry to the house's kitchen, Nicholas stood next to a woman about his age: Perenelle Flamel, Nicholas' wife.

"Now, could you tell me who you are and how you found me?"

"Simple, I am Harry Aizen. As for the second question, I have a sensor ability that allows me to find someone who has a magical signature close to an item I find." Answered Harry

"And what is the item in question?" Asked Perenelle.

"This." Harry showed the stone.

"Where did you find it? I thought we left it at the bank." Asked Nicholas.

"You did. Until last august, when Dumbledore took it and left in Hogwarts to let a dark wizard try and steal it."

"He left the stone in a building full of children!?" Yelled Flamel's wife.

"Indeed he did. He thought his little apprentice could prevent that, but I was certain that it was better to take the stone myself and give it back to you."

"How can we ever thank you?" Asked Flamel.

"The Daily Prophet will probably come to you once I tell them this story. I will show you the form I took, through my skills in illusions, to get the stone and you will tell them that you hired me to get the stone back when it was stolen. My name, when I take the form, is Gin Ichimaru." He said as he took the illusion form.

"Very well. Thank you for everything."

"Please. Harry is just fine."

When he came back to Britain, he used his illusion form and went to magical London's biggest newspaper company: Daily Prophet.

"Hello. I'm looking for a certain Rita Skeeter. Is she around?"

A blonde woman came up to him and said:

"That would be me. Are you here for an interview or do you have information for an article I could do?" Said the woman who seemed excited about getting some dirt on someone.

"For the latter of the two, actually. Shall we speak of this in private?" He asked with the big smile he always kept with his Gin persona and she eagerly nodded.

The next day, Harry was in Emrys manor, reading the scoop he gave Rita.

**The Leader of the light steals from a friend and lied to the magical world for a decade!**

_A handsome man came to me yesterday and gave me some very interesting information: he was hired by Nicholas Flamel, whose Vault key he entrusted to Albus Dumbledore, to get his philosopher's stone back. It was taken from his vault without his knowing by Albus Dumbledore._

_The man, who introduced himself as Gin Ichimaru , knows it was Dumbleodre because he was at Hogwarts, where the stone was, and even gave me the memory of the moment he got the stone back, which came with another important piece of information. Here is the memory right now:_

The moment where Harry (or Gin for the world) faced Quirell and Voldemort was now known to any who read the newspaper that day, including how he got the stone and the revelation.

"FOOL! Your twin brother was the one who reversed the curse, not you." Those were the words that were now known throughout Britain.

_Gin himself gave the Prophet the whereabouts of Flamel, who we asked about and confirmed everything. Now tell me, dear readers, how can we trust someone who steals from friends and lies to the whole world? That is not all, ladies and gents. Later that day, I came across himself, who I asked about the "BWL" situation and he was infuriated. When I asked why, he showed me a most disturbing memory. Now it's your turn to see it:_

The memory, from Harry's perspective, showed the night when he listened in on Albus and his parents' discussion. Now, everyone knew that James permanently disowned Harry and that all three of them planned on transferring his magic to Leon. They even saw how he ran away, accidently bumped into Yamamoto and how the old man took him in.

Harry stopped reading right there. While he hadn't expected to run into Rita Skeeter in Diagon Alley, he welcomed it and took the opportunity to give more dirt. He now wondered how school would be once he went back. He would find that out soon enough.

An idea then struck his mind. With** Pesquisa**, he followed Daphne's spiritual signature and was surprised when he felt Tracy was close by. Maybe their families pass summer vacation together because of the girls' friendship. With **Flash Step,** he arrived at destination, in front of a manor. He knocked on the door and was glad when it was Daphne who opened the door. As soon as she saw him, Daphne promptly hugged him.

"Harry! How did you know I live here?"

"I didn't. I have a sensor-like ability, found your magical signature and thought I'd swing by, especially when I felt Tracy's signature, so I didn't have to pick between you two."

"I appreciate it and I'm sure Trace will as well, come on in."

Harry followed Daphne to the living room and found Tracy sitting between who he imagined were her parents on one couch with Daphne's parents on the other couch.

"Harry!? How did you get here?" Asked a joyous Tracy who got up from her seat and hugged Harry.

"I can sense magical signatures. When I felt that you two were together, I thought I'd drop by."

"So this is the renowned Harry Aizen, I must admit I was expecting someone less... mature-looking. I am Robert Davis and this is my wife Lucy" Said Tracy's father as he introduced himself and his wife.

"A pleasure to meet you both." Greeted Harry.

"C'mon dad. Harry's not quite renowned." Said Tracy, not knowing of Harry's newfound popularity.

"You obviously haven't read the Prophet if you say that, sweetie." Said Lucy as she passed the newspaper to Tracy. Daphne, curious, read along with her friend.

Harry turned to the other two adults in the room.

"You must be Daphne's parents, Nice to meet you."

"We are, young man. I am Sophia and this is Daniel." Said Daphne's mother.

The girls finished reading the prophet with surprise and joy.

"Harry, That's amazing!" Exclaimed Daphne.

"Yeah. This is brilliant and cunning, perfect for Slytherin." Finished Tracy.

"Thanks girls, I aim to please."

After an hour or two of conversation, Daniel offered Harry to stay with both families for the summer since he was, most likely, alone for the vacation. He gladly accepted.

That night, he started training with his inner Hollow.

"**All right, king. The process of Hollowfication is simple; you just place your free hand in front of your face** **and focus my spiritual energy to form of a mask on** **it_." _**Explained Hollow Harry.

"It does sound simple...What's the catch?" Asked Harry.

**"Even with my approval, you can only hold the mask for a certain amount of time and must train with it to hold it longer. Then we can focus on the Full Hollow Form**."

"What's the difference between the mask and the full form?"

**"The mask simply triples your strength, speed and spiritual pressure; the full form is literally ten times the enhancements of the mask."**

And so, during the nights, Harry focused on the Hollow's training while he spent the days with the girls and their families, who eventually learned what Harry does as a "profession" and were surprised someone like him, a supposed Grim Reaper, even hung out with their daughters, not that they were complaining.

One day, the girls asked Harry a question he had not expected.

"Wait… Run that by me again." Said a surprised Harry.

Both girls were blushing.

"Harry, you said it yourself that you'd never pick favourites between Tracy and I. We both like you and wondered if you were willing to date us both." Said Daphne with Tracy nodding.

"Well, if both of you are fine with sharing, it's worth a shot." He answered, causing both girls to squeal in joy and hug him.

The three of them hung out around London, went to the beach a few times and went sightseeing together.

Eventually, the time to buy the second year books came. Harry didn't have to go to the bank this time, yet went with Greengrass and Davis families and they all went to the bookstore next. There seemed to be a man giving autographs to people. Harry didn't know the man nor did he care, he just came in and got his books, the same went for the girls. They were about to leave, but the Potters stood before them. Harry used the spiritual pressure, although not to the extent of the troll incident, and gave them a small surge on their shoulders. It still got the attention of everyone in the store.

"What do you want?" Said Harry impatiently.

"We simply want to talk to you." Answered Lily.

A small group of people gathered around while Daphne and Tracy locked arms with Harry.

"After what you did to him years ago, I don't think you have the right to speak to him at all." Said the Greengrass patriarch with everyone agreeing.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have to get the rest of our supplies." Finished Harry.

Harry and both Slytherin families left the bookstore, refilled on potion ingredients and owl treats.

"Hey Harry. Since Yamamoto sent you a flying broom for your birthday, are you going to join the Quidditch team?" Asked Daphne.

"Of course. Last year was so boring I'd have to be a fool not to."

When the time came, Harry and the girls got on the train and waited for the arrival to Hogwarts.

The three of them were doing small talk until someone opened the cabin door without knocking. They turned to see Draco Malfoy and his two bodyguards.

"You girls should stay away from him. He's not a true Slytherin like me and the rest of the Malfoy family." Said Draco.

"Look who's talking. You insult people instead of trying to make allies, the latter of the two being is something a true Slytherin would do; you use your father's position in the ministry to get what you want and when you don't get it, you lose your temper. If anyone here is not a real Slytherin, it's you and your family." Said Harry.

"Why you… You'll pay for this, Aizen!" Threatened Malfoy as he left.

After a few minutes of small talk, they looked at the window and they saw a flying car. The driver and passenger: Ron Weasley and Leon Potter, respectively.

"Please tell me these two are not doing what I think they're doing." Said a surprised Daphne.

"They are, Daph. They are." Said an equally flabbergasted Tracy.

"Look at these idiots. They're just pushing their luck at this point." Said Harry with the girls agreeing.

The Welcoming party was quiet in the Slytherin table since one of them was actually the "BWL". They did hear that Weasley broke his wand while crashing the car.

Before the feast was over, Snape came up to him.

"Aizen, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office."

He simply gave a "Here we go again" look to the girls and left. He made sure to use his skills in illusions to make the entire school hear the conversation he would have in there.

He entered the office to see the Potter parents and Albus.

"What is it this time?" He asked impatiently since he did not want to deal with these fools. Albus was the one who began.

"Don't be like that, Harry. We simply wanted to know-"

"Who was the old man who took me in, is that it?"

"H-how did you-"

"It doesn't matter how; what matters is that it has nothing to do with school and you are going beyond your boundaries, again."

"Harry, you need to listen to us." Said Lily.

"Why should I? None of you listened to me back then; why should I do so now?"

"Because you'll need our help against Voldemort." Said James (Cue every student and teacher outside the office flinching at the dark lord's name.)

"I don't need your help. I only need those precious to me. And you three are currently at the top of my black list; with Leon and Voldy taking fourth and fifth place, respectively."

"Harry, you shouldn't say such things. It could get you or your friends in trouble." Warned Albus.

A massive surge of pressure went through the entire castle and a mask made of bone appeared on Harry's face, surprising the adults within the office.

"**Are you blackmailing me, Dumbledore**?" Asked a very angry Harry. All the teachers and students, who were confused at the deep tone of voice since they couldn't see the mask, were angered along with him.

"The greater good demands I do so."

"**Well then, your "greater good" got you in trouble. Remember during the troll incident last year, when I said I had mastered the art of illusions? Making everyone inside the castle hear this very conversation is one of the perks**." Hinted Harry, making everyone outside the office realize why they were hearing the conversation in the first place.

"W-what?" Said Lily.

"**Let me make myself clear; if you so much as touch a single hair of either Daphne or Tracy, you will face something far worse than Voldemort and Grindelwald put together."**

He turned around and was about to leave, but stopped at the door.

"**Oh, I can also make you hear someone inside the castle and I think a certain charms teacher has something to say to you, Dumbledore**."

"I told you to leave him alone before you could get in trouble, Headmaster. But you refused to listen. You may be the leader of the light, but it doesn't mean that you know better than everyone in everything." Said a voice that everyone recognised as Flitwick.

And with that, Harry returned to his girlfriends' sides.

Harry, once again, didn't care about the classes, but the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, was a joke, all he cared about was his looks. The only thing of any amusement for Harry was the Quidditch tryouts.

He got top scores as a Chaser and Draco had one of his two bodyguards launch a bludger at Harry, who jumped off his broom to avoid it by using the air-walking. That surprised everyone, meaning all Slytherin allowed in the field at the time, and gave the team captain an idea.

"Aizen! You were already guaranteed to be a Chaser on the team, but here's what we'll do: whenever our team gets in the field, you're not. I'll take your broom with me, you get in the field and use that trick of yours to walk up to me and get your broom."

The two of them shook hands at the idea of intimidating the other teams.

He later learned that Leon earned his spot as Seekers of his House team, while Draco bought his way in the Seeker position. He knew that, because of his father's teachings, Leon was a better Seeker than Malfoy. It would be up to him to give Slytherin victory against Gryffindor or any other team, if Draco doesn't even play properly.

During the Halloween celebration, he noticed Leon and Ron were not at their table. He sighed and used **Pesquisa **to track them and was surprised when he felt a basilisk, of all snakes, crawling through the castle's pipes. It was currently on the second floor, heading towards the janitor's cat, . Minutes later, the Headmaster and the teachers left for the second floor when the janitor, Filch, told them an accident happened.

"Shall we follow them?" Harry asked the girls, who nodded.

When they arrived in front of the girl's bathroom on the second floor, the adults were surprised to see them.

"Ah, Aizen. Have you come here to offer assistance, considering what happened last Halloween?" Asked Snape.

"Indeed I have, Professor. What, if I may ask, is the problem here?"

"The problem is that my cat has been petrified by these two idiots! I demand them to be expelled!" Said an angry Filch as he pointed Leon and Ron with the last sentence being spoken to the Headmaster.

"I highly doubt these two, especially Weasley given his broken wand, could use a petrifying charm that can't be cancelled. Could you let me take a look for a minute?"

Snape and Filch moved aside to let him pass. He noticed the floor was soaked and made it seem like he didn't notice the message on the wall:

**The Chamber of secrets has been opened.**

**Enemies of the heir, beware.**

He examined and said:

"I have only one conclusion."

"And that is?" Asked Snape.

"Well, given the soaked floor, she was petrified by something like a basilisk."

"Then how could she still be alive? A basilisk's stare is deadly." Said Lockhart, trying to make everyone believe he was intelligent. He never noticed Daphne and Tracy glaring at him for the reason that, at the same time, he tried to make Harry look like a fool.

"That only adds to my conclusion. She saw the basilisk's eyes through the reflection on the soaked floor, resulting in being petrified instead of dead."

"And where could the basilisk possibly be, Harry?" Asked Tracy.

"I don't know. I'm not sure there are any places in the castle where it can hide." He hinted and everyone's eyes widened. He didn't directly look at the message so they still didn't believe he read it or noticed it.

"But how could it move in the castle without us noticing?" Asked Snape to see if one of his snakes could answer the question.

"The soaked floor comes into play, once more. The basilisk moves through the castle's pipelines."

To the adults, the boy was nothing short of a genius with his logic.

"We have to find the beast at once." Said the Headmaster.

"Good luck with that. Not to be pessimistic, but the snake is still sneaky, no matter how big it is." Said Harry.

Even though everyone was fearful of the basilisk, classes still went on.

Slytherin's first match came by pretty fast.

The Gryffindor team came in the field first, flying on their brooms.

When the Slytherin team flew in the field, the captain had an extra broom. And one of the Chasers was missing. They wondered what was going on until Harry Aizen entered the field. He was _walking_ in the air towards the captain, who handed him his broom. The opposing team was scared. When the match started, Harry caught the Quaffle, charged in and threw the ball in the direction of a ring (Three rings per side, they are the goals. 10 points per goal.) The lions' Keeper and captain tried to catch the Quaffle, but the throw was too strong and he flew through the ring along with the ball. Harry and the other two Chasers kept working together and made goals left and right. The match somewhat went wrong when one of the Bludgers suddenly had Harry has a permanent target. He kept dodging it, but eventually lost patience and punched it, breaking it into bits thanks to the **Hierro. **The Slytherins in the public cheered at the show of strength.

"Normally, I'd give a penalty but the Bludger was obviously charmed." Said Ms. Hooch, the referee.

Malfoy wasn't doing well on his end. The blond bought his way into the team to make himself look better than everybody else. But he never practiced and that was blatantly obvious from the way he was flying on his broom. At this rate, Leon would catch the snitch, giving 150 points to his team. Harry focused back on the game, doing his best to make up for the lost time. And making up he did, he made so many goals that it didn't even matter if Leon caught it, Slytherin would win anyway.

And that's how it happened.

Leon caught the snitch, but Gryffindor lost due to Harry's goals making Slytherin 30 points ahead. Gryffindor was saddened at that but the three other houses cheered, apparently Leon no longer being the "BWL" made them realise what kind of person he really was.

A few weeks after the match, Lockhart started duelling lessons.

"Can everyone hear me? Good. The Headmaster allowed me to open a duelling club to help you all defend yourself. Professor Snape will help me with this demonstration. Remember that you all are students learning the basics, only use charms made to disarm the 't worry, you will still have your potions teacher by the end of the day."

"Shouldn't Professor Flitwick be doing this instead of Lockhart? He was the best magical duellist in the world before his injury." Whispered Daphne as she leaned her head on Harry's right shoulder.

"At least, we'll get to see him get destroyed by Professor Snape." Whispered Tracy, her head on Harry's left shoulder.

"That's something I'd definitely pay for, if I had to." Whispered Harry with both of his arms around the girls' waists.

Lockhart and Snape got in position.

"Three… Two… One..." Counted Lockhart.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Yelled Snape.

Lockhart went flying off his feet to the edge of the stage.

"Very impressive, Professor Snape. Of course, if I wanted to prevent you from casting it, it would have been too easy." Bragged the fraud.

"Perhaps it would be better to let the students try themselves instead of just watching." Suggested Snape with disdain at even speaking to the weakling.

"All right then, how about we have two students come up here and try? Potter, Weasley on the platform." Said the DADA (Defence against the dark arts) teacher.

"Actually Lockhart, Weasley's broken wand would bring disaster, how about we have someone from my house? Aizen! Get up here." Said the potions teacher.

The duel was a joke. Leon kept throwing spells at Harry but they never did anything when they hit him, thanks to the **Hierro**, making everyone think the "lion" was too weak to harm someone even with a direct hit.

"Go down, damn it!" Yelled the Potter.

"That's what I was going to say. EXPELLIARMUS!"

Leon was hit by the spell and crashed on the wall.

The students, besides Daphne and Tracy, avoided Harry out of fear.

Since then, more students were discovered petrified, but Harry would cure them no problem.

The Christmas holidays were nothing special other than mastering **Full Hollow Form, Cero** and** Bala.**

Eventually, a Gryffindor girl, Ginny Weasley, was taken to the chamber, if the second message on the wall was anything to go by, that made Harry decide to take action.

"You know, maybe the entrance could in the second floor bathroom, since that's where all the water was." Said Tracy.

"That's right! Let's go check it out." Said Daphne.

They headed for the bathroom; they started examining whatever could be used as an entrance.

"Harry! There's a very small snake symbol on this sink." Said Tracy.

"_Open."_ Harry said in Parseltongue (snake speech).

The sink separated in seven pieces and revealed an entrance.

"Tracy and I would have benn so creeped out if had not told us about your ability to talk to snakes beforehand." Said Daphne.

"No kidding. So what will you girls do? Because I'm definitely jumping down to get to the bottom of this." Asked Harry.

"Don't forget us!" Said a voice behind them.

They turned around to see Leon, James and Lily Potter, as well as Ron Weasley and a very reluctant Lockhart.

"I can understand Ron being here for his sister, the Potters because Leon and Ron are friends, but Lockhart… The guy's a fraud, you know that, right?" Asked Harry.

"It's punishment for trying to run away from the castle." Said James in his Auror tone.

"Then, by all means, let him go first so he can soften our fall." Said Harry.

They all slid down the entrance. As they made their way through the tunnel, they eventually found shed skin.

"That's a pretty big snake. It must have been here for hundreds of years, maybe even a thousand." Said Lily.

Lockhart fell unconscious at the sight.

"Wow, what a wimp. At least, I'd wait until I see the real thing." Mocked Ron.

The fraud quickly got up and took Ron's wand, completely forgetting that it was broken.

"I'll tell everyone you died facing the snake. For now, say goodbye to your memories!"

He tried to throw a forgetting charm, but Ron's broken wand reversed the spell back at him. He went flying to the roof, causing it to collapse, separating Harry from the rest.

"I'll go on ahead. You guys try and get back up." Harry told the others.

"You better bring my sister back alive, Aizen, or you'll feel my entire family's wrath!" Warned Ron.

"And I'll take it if I come back with a corpse.

He kept going until a door with two snake symbols was in his way.

-_Open._

Once he entered the next room, he was in a giant linear corridor with the statue of a face at the end. He also saw the unconscious body of Ginny Weasley.

"She won't wake up." Said a voice behind him.

"And you are?" Asked Harry.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle. You don't need to introduce yourself, Aizen. Ginny told me a lot about the true "BWL".

-Is that so? It doesn't matter. What are you planning to do with her?

-I'm just a memory in a diary, so I'll take her lifeforce to become alive again.

-That's the kind of sick plan only one man would think about. Sorry Voldy, but you won't get it your way.

You can't hurt me, Aizen. I will have the basilisk kill you! _Speak to me, Slytherin, the greatest of the Hogwarts Four._

The statue's mouth opened itself and the basilisk emerged from it, almost like a tongue.

-Parseltongue won't work, Aizen. It obeys only me.

-Then I'll just have to destroy you.

Harry unleashed Kyoka Suigetsu and cut through the soul.

"B-but how?"

-Did you already forget what I did to Peeves? My sword was made to cut through souls.

The spirit dissolved, a strange energy signature came from the diary. Harry used **Pesquisa** to keep it in mind for later.

_-Thank you for freeing me._ –Said the basilisk.

_-No problem. I had assumed you were left under the castle to protect it._ –Said Harry.

_-And you were right. If there are any undesirables in this castle in the future, let me know. I'll take care of them. Don't worry about the students when the time comes, a basilisk can control and cancel the magic in their eyes._

With that, Harry carried the Weasley girl out of the chamber.

When they returned, Ginny was carried to the hospital wing to get some rest. School days continued until the final week, with Slytherin, once again, winning the House Cup along with the Quidditch Cup earlier in the year.

The trip back to London was quiet. Harry, Daphne and Tracy were all in one cabin, with Harry retelling his "fight" with Tom Riddle.

-Wow, that must have been disappointing. That's the third time you defeated him, Harry. Good job. – Said Daphne.

"He underestimated me and paid the price for it."

Eventually, they had arrived and went on their separate ways for the summer.

Harry was starting to train on the one hybrid skill:** Sound Step.** The combination of **Flash Step** and** Sonido; **allowing short and long distance travel and combat, along with greater speed. After spending the first month of the holidays mastering the **Sound Step,** Harry decided to use **Pesquisa** to find a similar signature to the one in the diary. If he wasn't surprised when he found 5 other signatures, he certainly was when he found that 2 of them were still inside the school. He would have to investigate when he gets back.


	4. Chapter 3: the reaper and the Dementors

**I think some of you are curious about the poll on my profile, right? Here's what I'll do with it:**

**I'll let the poll open until the first week of March and make a fic with the most popular choice (for those who like all three choices, don't worry, I'll make fics with those powers, just a different story.) and work the same way as usual from there: use the days between updating my story to create the one from the poll. Right now, the votes are at:**

**Between the three powers and memories for the future fanfic:**

**8 votes for Ulquiorra's zanpakto.**

**2 votes for Dracule Mihawk's sword and fighting style.**

**3 votes for Goku's saiyan blood.**

**Noble1998: In the last chapter, I mention that Harry was based on sosuke, not that he would do what the man did. Harry simply grew up in soul society and changed his name for Aizen. The real Aizen doesn't exist in this AU.**

**AnAddictedReader: You can't expect my first story to be all that great. I'm making progress as I go (At least I HOPE I am.)**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3: The Soul Reaper and the Dementors.**

When the time to collect the yearly books arrived, Harry first went to the bank.

-I need to speak with the director about an urgent matter. – Said Harry as he approached a goblin receptionist.

-And what would that be? – Asked the goblin.

-I think someone left a cursed artefact in one of your vaults.

The goblin's eyes widened.

-Follow me. – He urged.

The goblin hurried to the director's office.

-Warlord Ragnok. believes someone has left a cursed item in a vault.

-Which one, ? – Asked the director.

-I do not know, but I do have senses to help me detect it. – Harry answered.

-Very well. We shall follow your senses until we arrive to the right vault.

The carriage for the vaults went on for a few minutes until they arrived at the vault with the stronger signature: the Lestrange vault.

When he entered, Harry found the artefact.

-This is the cup of Helga Hufflepuff! Are you sure it is cursed? – Asked Ragnok.

-My senses never lied to me, someone cursed it.

The director took the cup to the Curse Breakers to examine it.

-You were right. A Soul Fragment was attached to the cup. Whoever dared to put such a vile thing in a renowned artefact was a madman.

-And yet, I feel 4 more with the same signature. – Said Harry.

-4 from the same soul!? Who in their right mind would do such a thing? Bring them here when you find them, we will be more then happy to get rid of them. – Said the director.

With the bank out of the way, Harry went to buy his books and waited for the school year to start.

When they were all on the train to Hogwarts, Harry told the girls about the Horcruxes.

-7 of them in all and you already destroyed 3. Good going, Harry! – Said Daphne.

-What's worrying me is that you said half of the ones left are in Hogwarts. – Said Tracy.

-That's not a problem. I'll find them in no time. – Reassured Harry.

The conversation came to an end when the train stopped.

-What's going on? We aren't even at Hogwarts, yet. – Said Daphne.

Harry used **Pesquisa** and was upset with what he found.

-Apparently the ministry sent Dementors here. – He said.

-WHAT!? WHY!? – Yelled the girls.

-Who knows what they're thinking? – Asked Harry.

And speak of the devil; a Dementor opened their cabin door. For some reason, it went for Harry, who unsheathed Kyoka Suigetsu.

-_I don't know why you're here, but you'd do well to leave before you and your group end up facing a Soul Reaper. – _He threatened in Parseltongue, the one language Dementors can understand.

Knowing Soul Reapers were the only ones able to destroy them, the Dementors left the train.

-What did you say? – Asked Tracy.

-I was trained to battle even ghosts; the way I fight allows me to destroy Dementors.-

When they arrived in the great hall, the Headmaster said that the ministry sent Dementors here to search for a fugitive: Bellatrix Lestrange. Barely anyone paid attention because of the article in the Prophet.

**Leader of the light accused with proof once more.**

**Article made by Rita Skeeter.**

_A student and his family came up to me last summer with shocking news: Albus Dumbledore tried to blackmail the Boy-Who-Lived!_

_In the very first day of his second year, was summoned to the Headmaster's office. The entire school heard the conversation since, apparently, it's known throughout the castle that Harry Aizen is a master of illusions and allowed everyone to eavesdrop on the blackmail attempt. The family showed me the memory and let me tell you, dear readers, it's perfectly legitimate. If you don't believe me, look for yourself._

The memory on the newspaper showed the conversation in the perspective of a currently sixth year Hufflepuff: Cedric Diggory, the only Seeker able to keep up with Leon in the Quidditch field. They did hear what Harry said about the black list, but everyone agreed with him because they'd do the same if they were in his shoes.

_If that is not legitimate proof, then I don't know what is. All I can do now is ask for the students to be careful around their Headmaster._

Every student acknowledged the plea and went to bed when the welcoming party was over.

During that time, Harry sneaked to the 7th floor, where one of the Horcruxes was. The signature came from the other side of a wall. He touched it with his hand to try and reach the castle's mind, since it was sentient.

-Please let me in, I need to get rid of the Horcrux. – Harry spoke in his mind to see if it would reach the castle.

The wall changed into a door and Harry entered. With **Pesquisa**, he found the Horcrux: a diadem with the mark of Ravenclaw.

-Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, huh? Voldy, why did you attached your soul pieces in renowned artefacts? Why not a bland object so no one would pay attention to it?-

With the **Sound Step**, Harry went into the bank without anyone in the school noticing and gave the diadem to Ragnok. He then went back to the Slytherin common room to sleep; the other Horcrux would have to wait since it was in the Headmaster's office, maybe he also knew about the horcruxes and wanted to gather them all before destroying them, he would wait until Albus was out of his office to get whatever artefact Voldemort had sealed the soul piece in.

This year proved to be much more entertaining for Harry; the new Defence teacher, Remus Lupin, was amazing at the job.

**Flashback.**

-All right, everyone. Today I will teach you a spell used to turn our fears into the funniest thing we have in mind.

Ron's fear was a spider; the spell gave the arachnid some roller-skates.

Longbottom went after and the boggart turned into Snape.

-The guy's so shy, I'm not even surprised. – Whispered Harry with the girls nodding in agreement.

The charm made "Snape" wear some clothes Neville said belonged to his grandma.

Then came Harry's turn... The boggart turned into three corpses...Daphne's and Tracy's corpses. The class was quiet at the depressing sight.

-Harry? Are you all right? – Asked Tracy.

-Yeah, I'm fine. Fat chance I'll let that happen.

Harry looked at Lupin. No words needed to be said. Nobody can make something like that funny.

**End of Flashback.**

Also, there was the Ancient Runes class, available for third years and higher to study marks from ancient civilisations. Even though the runes wouldn't help him in any way, it was still more entertaining than most classes.

There was the Divination class, but he didn't take it. He saw the teacher and class (not the students, but the course itself) as frauds, the teacher was no seeress and nobody can teach anyone to be one unless the students have seer blood within their veins.

The last new class of the year was care for the magical creatures, with Hagrid, the gatekeeper, as teacher. The first one he showed was the Hippogriff, a proud steed-like bird. The idiot Malfoy insulted it; almost making it attacked him if Harry hadn't blocked the claw with **Hierro**.

-My father will hear of this and have this bird executed! – Exclaimed Draco.

Eventually, Christmas arrived and Harry left with the girls. Things took a turn for the unexpected.

**One day, during a little shopping trip.**

What do you think, Harry? –Asked Daphne and Tracy as they tried new winter coats. Harry decided to show the muggle world and they enjoyed and were surprised at how far behind the magical world was in technology and fashion.

-I think it looks great. You certainly seem to like it. –He answered.

Both smiled and hugged him.

-Thanks. –Daphne said as she and Tracy looked up to him, since he was taller than them. Tracy's eyes went a little higher and she blushed. Harry followed her gaze and found a mistletoe branch.

-Well, would you look at that?

"I don't know about you two, but I'm taking this as a sign." Daphne said before kissing Harry.

"We both love you very much, Harry. And we want this to last as long as possible." Tracy declared.

Harry didn't say anything. He simply kissed her under the mistletoe.

The three of them had a lot of fun for the Holidays, but regrettably had to return to School.

A few weeks had passed before the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Quidditch match, with Harry and the girls watching out of respect for what the Hufflepuff Seeker did, which was interrupted when Dementors started flying in the field.

-These guys just don't know when to give up, do they? – Harry sighed.

The players were doing their best to avoid the Dementors until Harry stepped in. He stood between the wizards and the magical creatures.

-_It seems I didn't make myself clear last time, haven't I? _- He said in Parseltongue. Kyoka Suigetsu's wand form turned into its original sword form and Harry said:

-Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!

Harry's form shattered like glass. A cry of pain was heard behind the Dementors. Everyone turned to see a new Harry, with shoulder-length hair with two bangs over his torso and went from five feet two to five feet five, destroying a Dementor.

-That's what I really look like. –Said Harry.

Everyone around was shell-shocked; Dementors were thought to be indestructible!

Their only weakness was supposed to be the Patronus charm, but even the most powerful wizard couldn't kill them with that charm since it is fuelled by positive emotions and cannot kill the target because of that.

Eventually, as Harry kept destroying more and more of them, the Dementors got the message and fled, with many of them lost because of one living being.

-Was that really necessary, Harry? –Asked the Headmaster as he approached Harry.

-I already warned them once, because they understand Parseltongue, and they still came back, attacking students no less. I know you believe in second chances, Dumbledore, but this is ridiculous. They just take someone's soul, they don't care who as long as they take it. You should tell the ministry to take them back. – Said Harry in frustration and the teachers were agreeing with him. A few days later, the Dementors had all left the castle grounds.

The ministry tried to punish Harry for the destruction of some Dementors, but everyone was against it because he did it to protect his fellow students from stray beasts.

With all the excitement about the Dementors, Harry used **Sound Step** and** Pesquisa** to sneak inside the Headmaster's office to get the Horcrux.

-The Gaunt family ring. – He sighed. –Once again, you try to be too flashy, Voldy.-

He sent the ring to Ragnok and was about to go back to his room when he felt a change in Lupin's spiritual signature.

-So he's a werewolf, huh? Hogyoku, do you think I can use your power to help him with his problem? – He asked within his mind.

-Actually, yes. Normally I break the barrier between Reapers and Hollows but, since he has a werewolf spirit in his mind, I can allow him to control the beast form. – Answered the celestial artefact.

Harry nodded and went to search for Lupin. When he found the werewolf, he saw the beast fighting the Hippogriff, with Daphne and Tracy behind the latter of the two.

-If you wanted to sneak out to save Buckbeak, you could have told me. – Said Harry even if he knew why they did it.

-We just wanted to prove we can't always depend on you, Harry. Sorry. – Said Tracy.

-I know, don't worry. You just didn't expect to run into a werewolf, of all magical beings.

Harry approached the brawl, making the werewolf growl at him. He used the spiritual pressure to prevent it from moving. He fazed the Hogyoku out of his torso and used it on the beast.

-This will probably hurt, but it's for the best. – He said.

The werewolf was holding its head in pain as changes were happening to its very being. Once everything ended, it was panting.

-What did you do? – The werewolf asked, surprising the girls.

-I broke the barrier between you and the werewolf. Normally you would have to struggle against it for control but, since you weren't born with the beast's spirit within you, you now have its power, without the bloodlust, to use as you want. You no longer are a werewolf; you technically are an animagus now, Professor Lupin. – Explained Harry.

-THAT'S LUPIN! – Yelled the girls.

Remus Lupin switched to his human form.

-I don't think I could ever thank you enough for this, Harry.

-You can. By putting some clothes on; I can put an illusion on the girls so they see you clothed, but I can't put one on myself. – Harry said as he covered his eyes.

After the werewolf incident, there wasn't anything interesting in Harry's opinion. This was silent proof that Bellatrix was nowhere near Hogwarts and that the ministry sent the Dementors for nothing. The last bit of fun was the final count at the end of the year, when the minister, Cornellius Fudge, came to Hogwarts with some aurors, including James Potter and Sirius Black, to arrest Lupin for being a werewolf. That's when the fun began.

-Sorry Remus, but it's our job. – Said Sirius with James nodding.

-You don't have anything to be sorry for, you two. I swear on my life and magic that I, Remus Lupin, am not a werewolf.

A green aura shone around him, meaning he was telling the truth.

-If you're going to arrest me, at least give a true reason.

The minister left, looking like a fool along with James and Sirius, who were both surprised yet grinning like crazy.

Once again, Slytherin won both the House and Quidditch cup. None of the teams were a match for Slytherin since Harry became Chaser, but that doesn't make the rest of the team lazy. They knew that if he wasn't on the team, they would have lost all of their matches because of how much of a poor excuse for a Seeker Draco Malfoy was. Every match was won the same way: with them having too many points ahead of the other team, thanks to Harry, even though Draco never caught the snitch once.

-Hey Harry. Trace's family and mine planned to go on a trip to France together this summer; maybe you could come along. –Suggested Daphne with Tracy eagerly nodding behind her.

-Why not? That sounds like a good idea. – Said Harry.

All of a sudden, Hedwige came to Harry with a letter. He opened the letter and read the content.

-_Harry,_

_I know I told you that the Hollows were trapped in their world: Hueco Mundo (Hollow World), but two of them seem to have gotten free and are in France. I've sent Yoruichi there to assess the problem, whenever you're able, please go assist her._

_Signed by your teacher and grand-father figure, Yamamoto._

-Well that's convenient. – Said Harry.

-What is? –Asked Daphne.

-I told you that, where I grew up, I was trained in a way to fight certain monsters, right?

-Yeah, you did. What does that have to do with the letter? –Wondered Tracy.

-Well, those monsters used to be trapped, but two out of the millions escaped and are currently in France.

-Then, is it safe to go there? – Asked Tracy.

-No worries. Yoruichi is there to keep them at bay until I arrive as reinforcement.

-I just hope that's enough. –Prayed Daphne.

The three of them were about to leave for their dorms and gather their belongings, but the Potters and the Headmaster got in their way.

-Could you please move? We need to gather our things before the train arrives. –Asked Harry, trying very hard not to be impolite to the ones in front of him.

-I'm afraid we can't let that happen, my boy. You need to come with us. –Said Albus.

-No, I don't. Where I need to go is France with my two beloved girlfriends.

-Harry, we must insist. –Said Lily.

-Insist all you want, it changes nothing. I need to go prepare my belongings. –He said as he and the girls walked past them.

-We will find a way to get you back, my boy. The greater good demands it. –Thought the Headmaster.

Hours later, the Hogwarts Express arrived in London and Harry and Daphne met up with the latter's parents while Tracy went to get her parents.

-Hello sweetie. How was the second semester? – Asked Sophia.

-It was somewhat bland. Outside of watching Harry dominate in Quidditch, there was nothing interesting this year. – Said Daphne.

-I'm sure there wasn't, dear. How about you, Harry? –Asked Daniel.

-I'm doing fine, Daniel.

As the small talk continued, Tracy arrived with her parents.

-Well, if it isn't young Harry. How are you doing, lad? –Greeted the Davis patriarch.

-I'm fine, Robert.

Harry turned to Tracy's mother.

-Lucy. – Greeted Harry.

-Hello Harry. –She said.

-Let's all go to Greengrass Manor and leave for France tomorrow by Portkey. –Said Daniel.

Everyone had a good night's sleep and left the next day.

Everyone was taking a walk on the streets of Paris.

-Wow! Look at the sights. –Admired Tracy.

-No kidding. It's breathtaking, indeed. –Confirmed Harry.

-Harry, shouldn't you be somewhere else? –Asked Daphne.

-She should be here in a few seconds.

-Who should be here, Aizen? –Asked a voice behind him.

He simply looked over his shoulder, not startled at all.

-Hello Yoruichi.

The girls and their parents looked at the woman behind Harry. She had flawless dark skin with a slender figure and purple hair held by a ponytail that reached the small of her back and yellow cat-like eyes. She was wearing black pants and an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder.

-Not even startled? You'll drop your guard, eventually. – Pouted the woman identified as Yoruichi.

-Not even your speed can help you do that. – Taunted Harry.

-Oh really? Looks like someone needs to learn to be less cocky.-

Yoruichi used **Flash Step** to get a hold on him, but Harry used **Sound Step** to dodge. She looked at him in surprise.

-Y-you're faster than me? – Said the Goddess of Flash.

-I didn't slack off as you see. Disappointed? –Joked Harry.

Yoruichi grinned.

-Quite the contrary. Like every goddess, the Goddess of Flash needs a god. – Said the dark-skinned woman.

Harry's eyes widened at the implication and he disappeared with **Sound Step.**

-Don't even try, I'll catch you anyway. – She said as she chassed after him with **Flash Step.**

-Is he going to be all right? –Asked Robert.

-You don't need to worry, dad. Harry told us about her, she's a teasing minx by nature despite being of noble blood. – Said Tracy.

-So it's a common "Hello" for them? –Asked Daniel.

-Apparently. –Shrugged Daphne.

The conversation was interrupted by screams on a nearby street. They went to the corner to stay away yet still see what was going on.

They saw two men, one with blue hair and the other with black hair, standing in front two girls, one who looked Daphne and Tracy's age and the other looked about 10 years old, crawling backwards in fear.

-I told you we'd find souls to give us a boost, Nnoitora. – Said the blue-haired man.

-While they are more powerful than the rest, they're barely enough to give us spiritual energy, we need better targets, Grimmjow. –scoffed the other man.

-How about you don't take any souls at all. –Said a feminine voice behind the two. They turned around to see Harry Aizen and Yoruichi shihouin.

-Soul Reapers. –Scowled both men.

Grimmjow, being the hand-to-hand fighter, traded blows with Yoruichi on the streets while Nnoitora and Harry clashed weapons in the sky.

-How did you find us? TELL ME! –Demanded Nnoitora.

-You two are the only Hollows in the human realm; it was all too easy to feel your spiritual energy.

The two kept clashing weapons for several minutes, until Harry found an opening when his opponent decided to use both hands to add power to his strikes.

When their weapoms clashed once more, Harry placed his free fist in front of Nnoitora's face.

-**Bala!**

Nnoitora could only partially dodge the attack and was quite injured.

-Bastard. I thought Vizards were frowned upon by the other Reapers.

-I'm no Vizard, I'm the Hogyoku's partner. It's time to end this. –Said Harry.

-I WILL NOT DIE NOW! – Yelled Nnoitora as he charged towards Harry in blind rage.

-Power-hungry fool, like almost every Hollow. – Said Harry before he cut off his opponent's weapon arm.

Nnoitora's brain went blank at that moment; he had delusions of grandeur, thinking he was the strongest Hollow and that losing to someone was impossible. He was so focused on the pain; he never noticed Harry was pointing his finger at him.

-**Cero!**

Harry used the more destructive of the offensive Hollow techniques to destroy his adversary's body. When there was nothing left, Harry looked down to see that Yoruichi had the clear advantage in her own fight. Even if Grimmjow was blocking, he was still in immense pain from the woman's punches and kicks.

-Aren't you going to finish him? It's not like you to play with your enemy. -Asked Harry as he landed on the ground.

-It's my first Hollow in years, can you blame me?

-No, I can't, but finish him quickly before it comes back to bite you in the ass.

While he let his teacher finish her job, Harry turned to the two French girls.

-_Are you all right?_ – He asked in perfect French. Being a Soul Reaper, the possibility of hunting Hollows around the world made him study foreign languages.

-_Yes, we are fine, thank you. I am Fleur Delacours and this is my little sister Gabrielle. _–Said the older of the two girls.

-_H-hello._ – Greeted the younger one.

-_I'm Harry. Harry Aizen. You two don't need to worry anymore, but you should get back to your parents to let them know you're fine._ –Warned Harry.

Both girls nodded and ran to look for their parents.

Daphne, Tracy and their respective parents came running at him.

-Wow, Harry! That fight was on a league of its own compared to when you fought the Dementors. – Said Tracy with the adults shocked at both the duel they just, but also at the news that the boy fought the soul-sucking beings.

-And think about it, there was a time when these foul beasts were roaming free around the world. Not to mention that humans were not as strong as they are today because wasn't any magic, back then. – Harry told them. They shuddered at the thought of monsters worse than Dementors, when it came to souls.

-How long will it take for her? –Asked Daniel as he saw that Yoruichi hadn't finished her fight yet.

-She's purposely stalling the fight; it's been years since she fought one of these, so she makes the most out of it. –Explained Harry.

-She seems to be doing quite well, despite using her fists and feet, doesn't her opponent know the same hard skin move you use, Harry? –Asked Daphne wondering how the woman could fight if that was the case.

-No. They are pure Hollows. As far as I know, the **Hierro **is an arrancar move.-

They kept watching for a few minutes until Harry said:

-The fight is about to end.-

As if on cue, Yoruichi screamed:

**-Shunko!**

Suddenly, white lightning cackled around her. Oddly enough, her orange over-shirt was torn apart, revealing a backless, sleeveless black undershirt underneath.

-So, she couldn't put the charms on them? – Harry thought out loud.

-What do you mean, Harry? –Asked Daphne.

-What you've just witnessed is, as you've heard, **Shunko**, Yoruichi's invented move. It focuses her spiritual energy in her arms and legs for greater speed and strength. As you've also seen, it tore her over-shirt apart, but not her pants or her undershirt. Whatever precautions she used on them to prevent their destruction, she couldn't apply on her over-shirts. -He explained while never looking away from the one-sided fight and saw that she was done with her victim.

-I need that feeling of fighting a Hollow again. Can you get rid of him, Harry? –Asked the dark-skinned brawler.

Harry simply walked up to the lifeless body, grabbed one of its legs, threw it skyward and unleashed a **Cero** straight to it. Not even ashes remained.

-I'll be sure to tell the old man of your part in this, he'll definitely be proud. – Said Yoruichi with a smile only teacher can give to her student as she left for Soul Society.

The group couldn't simply continue their walk. They looked around to see everyone, unsurprisingly, staring at them, or at Harry, to be more specific.

-Pardon me. – Said a voice, in perfect English, behind them. They turned around and came face to face with the two girls from earlier along with two adults, obviously their parents.

-My daughters told me you were the one who saved them from their attackers. – The father said while looking at Harry, who nodded. –From the way you are all dressed, you're tourists from Britain coming here for the summer; so, as a token of my gratitude, I, Simon Delacours, invite you to stay in our manor for the length of your trip. – The man offered.

Harry and the group wondered about the offer and came to the conclusion that, after what Harry did for the family, refusing would be like insulting them. So they followed the Delacours to their manor.

Later during the day, everyone properly introduced themselves, Harry and the others were surprised to learn that the Delacours patriarch was France's Minister of magic and that his wife, Emmanuelle Delacours, was a half-Veela, fire-elemental beings with allures to attract the weak-minded, meaning that both Fleur and Gabrielle were quarter-Veelas. The Delacours, however, were not surprised that Harry was the BWL, meaning that, even in France, they read the Daily Prophet.

-We do read it, but only to get a laugh. The only times the papers actually seemed professional was when they wrote about you these recent years, Harry. – Said Emmanuelle.

-Not quite surprising, since those were the only times Skeeter wrote the truth instead of her own version. –Remarked Tracy.

-She is going to be busy this upcoming year, though. –Said Fleur.

-What makes you say that? – Asked Daphne.

-The Tri-wizard tournament will be revived, in a competition between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, which will be held at Hogwarts. –Said Simon.

Harry got a curious look at the news.

-I thought they stopped doing these because too many students died participating. –He said.

-It was, but Dumbledore thought that the world learned from its past mistakes and won't let such accidents happen again. –Informed the French Minister.

Daphne scowled.

-Oh please. It's obvious he wants to use that as an opportunity to get Harry under his thumb.

-So you're saying he'll have Harry participate against his will? –Asked Gabrielle.

-He probably will, along with cancelling Quidditch for the year, to force me to do it. –Concluded Harry.

The whole vacation, the Delacours showed the Britains around Paris and the girls had a lot of fun shopping. Harry, himself, had fun watching from the sidelines as his girlfriends got carried away by the ambience.

Much to the girls' displeasure, however, they had to return to London and prepare for the school year.

**Sorry if you are disappointed by the pace this chapter went. Since the Potters are alive, Sirius was never sent to Azkaban and let no purpose for the third book so I made a random reason for the ministry to send the Dementors at Hogwarts.**

**Expect the next and final chapter (if it's not out by the time you read this) sunday. Normally, it should have been 2 seperate chapters, but the epilogue was too short on its own so it will come with the next chapter, like i should have done with the prologue and chapter 1. Also, next chapter, I will reveal what my next fic is. I'll give you two hints: 1) It's a crossover of Naruto and a gamecube game. 2) It will be the first of its kind, since there isn't one fic of Naruto and that game together. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 4: Trials and fatal errors

**Lightningblade49: What you say is very true, but if Dumbles were to cancel Quidditch, Harry would have to be part of the tournament to not be bored out of his mind. Almost everyone distrusts Dumbles, that is true, but there's one thing missing: the straw that breaks the camel's back.**

**Sakura Lisel: Not to be rude, but I laugh at how convenient your review was. There is a reason they didn't force or kidnapped Harry. Pay attention to the second task and you'll see why.**

**Nadaa: I MAY do a rewrite when I start running out of ideas for fics, but no promises.**

**For those of you who are still interested in the poll:**

**13 voted for Ulquiorra's Zanpakto.**

**8 votes for Goku's saiyan blood.**

**7 votes for Dracule Mihawk's sword and fighting style.**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 4: Trials and Fatal Errors.**

Harry was standing on top of a building close to where the second last Horcrux was.

"They used the Fidelius charm to hide its appearance and make people forget it even existed." He thought. With Kyoka Suigetsu by his side, however, such charms were useless against him.

"How are we going to do this?" He heard Kyoka Suigetsu ask. Albus and the group he assembled to fight Voldy were inside the building.

"We can do it in two ways, partner. One: you make me undetectable from all of their senses and I get the soul piece incognito. Two: you give me someone else's looks, someone nobody knows, and I make Dumbles paranoid by making him believe Voldy sent me to spy on his group." Harry always preferred given choices to his Zanpakto, it made him participate in the action, in a way.

"Let's do the first option, but make yourself known just as you're about to leave. The thought of spies from the death-cheating bastard being anywhere will make it easier to bring him down when the time comes." Now this was a plan Harry enjoyed very much: the mix of both plans into an improved one. He used **Sound Step** to get in front of the entrance door.

"It's Showtime." Harry thought as he felt Suigetsu's power take effect.

He quietly opened the door. When he saw and felt that no one was anywhere where the door could be seen, he entered and softly closed it to not alarm anyone. Thanks to his partner, Harry could walk and run, yet no one could hear a thing.

"So Dumbledore…Are you going to explain what the Tri-wizard tournament has to do with Harry?" He heard the voice of James Potter ask.

"Simple, there are three tasks to accomplish. He will have to face a dragon, rescue one of his girlfriends from the bottom of the black lake and go through a maze full of danger. He is bound to come to us for help." He heard Albus say, trying to sound as grandfatherly as possible.

"Well, I couldn't have arrived at a better time." He said as he followed the Horcrux's spiritual signature upstairs.

With the use of the **Sound Step**, the cursed item was right in his grasp.

"That's Slytherin's locket. Why am I not surprised?" He asked himself with a sigh.

"Now this is where the fun part begins" He could feel the glee coming from his sword as he heard those words.

Once he entered the living room, where the meeting was taking place, he did not need to wait anymore.

"Alright, partner. I'll change your looks, so they don't recognise you, and let them hear you."

As soon as he felt the shift in the illusion, he made himself known.

"So this is what you have in plan, huh? Lord Voldemort will be very glad to know of this." He said with a grin.

They all turned to his direction with their wands drawn.

"Who are you?" Albus demanded.

"Me? Nobody important. I was just taking a stroll." He smirked.

"Nobody takes a stroll in a building, especially not one with the Fidelius charm." Lily said.

"What about Mudungus over there? He is quite known in my lord's circle of Death Eater as the order's thief, thanks to Snape. A stroll inside buildings must be common for him." Harry was enjoying their shock way too much.

"W-what?" Albus stuttered.

"It never occurred to you that Snape was actually spying on you instead of the other way around? You are far too careless."

"If you are one of Voldemort's spies, then why are you telling us this" James asked.

"Because the dark lord has no more need of him, now that I've come along."

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"Why would you be a better spy than me?" Snape sneered. He knew this spy was lying, but everything he said was spoken in a way that would make everyone believe him.

"Simple. I snuck in just before you talked about the three tasks, you only just noticed me and that's because I made myself known." He smirked. The plan was going great. "Not to mention that, being a Halfblood instead of pureblood, my lord is aware of the importance of physical abilities, something which most purebloods seem to ignore." He confused everyone with that.

"Aren't you a pureblood yourself?" Lily asked.

"Yes, but I was raised to be physically strong and fast, in the belief that being unique would make me better. I've said enough, I believe. Ciao." He said as he ran in a hallway opposite to the entrance. Everyone ran after him, but he had already used **Sound Step** to exit the house.

"That couldn't have gone better." He thought. He sent the locket to Gringotts; went back to Greengrass manor, after sneaking out in the middle of the night, and went to sleep.

**A few weeks later.**

Harry and the girls were at the welcoming party for the beginning of the year, the new students were sorted and the Headmaster was about to make an announcement.

"Welcome to Hogwarts for this new school year. The first matter of business I would like to get out of the way is that Quidditch will be cancelled for the year and will be replaced by the Tri-wizard tournament, a competition between three magical schools. The last matter would be the introduction of Hogwarts' competitors."

The first to enter the Great Hall was Beauxbatons' Headmistress, a woman easily over ten feet tall, directly behind her were Fleur and Gabrielle, probably for the Headmistress to protect them due to their Veela heritage, along with the rest of the French school's roster, showing that Beauxbatons was an all-girl school.

After they were seated, everyone turned to the entrance to see the students from Durmstrang enter and put on a show by hitting their canes on the floor, making sparks, and by creating fire birds flying around the Great Hall. Behind the students, came their Headmaster along with another student, who Ron Weasley called Viktor Krum, Bulgaria's Seeker.

After everyone found a seat, Dumbledore showed the Goblet of Fire and claimed that only those who were 17 and older could register to enter the tournament. After the party, everyone went to sleep.

Nothing particular happened until October 31st, the day to decide which student would represent their respective school. Everyone waited for the Goblet react, until a piece of paper rose from its flames.

"Beauxbatons' champion will be Fleur Delacours." Read Albus.

Every girl, outside of Daphne and Tracy who cheered loudly, politely applauded and every boy, except Harry, cheered loudly, a result of being caught in her allure.

Another paper emerged from the Goblet's blue flames.

"Durmstrang's champion will be Viktor Krum."

Everyone, except Harry and his girlfriends, cheered as loud as possible, hoping the rising star notice them.

When Viktor entered the room where the champions were told to wait, the Goblet shot the third paper.

"Hogwarts' champion will be... Cedric Diggory!"

The seventh year Hufflepuff got up as every Hogwarts student cheered for their champion. Before he could leave, however, the Goblet's flames seemed to go haywire as a piece of paper was forced out of it.

"Harry Aizen!"

Everyone, except Harry and his girlfriends who almost expected it, was floored at that. Was the tournament not meant to be for 17 year olds and older? Then how did a 14 year old register himself.

Harry simply walked up to the Headmaster and collected his piece of paper.

"Someone with the appropriate age registered me against my will; everyone in this castle knows that I never break the rules, unless someone's life is at stake." He said as he left to let everyone ponder on his words.

This year proved to be more boring than ever for Harry, without quidditch, there was something missing. Classes had little entertainment, except for Lupin's, who always knew how to make classes both fun and instructive.

Finally, the day of the first task arrived; all four competitors were waiting in a tent.

"Ah, here are the champions. I am Ludo Bagman and I will be one of the judges for the tasks. We have kept the first task hidden to see how well you will adapt to the situation. Each and every one of you will face a dragon!" He exclaimed in glee.

"Four dragons have been shrunk into this box, you will draw one and you will face this one when your turn arrives." He said as he placed a box in front of the Champions.

"Ladies first." He said as he let Fleur pick her dragon and got the common Welsh Green. Viktor got the Chinese fireball and Cedric got the Swedish short-snout. Harry smirked as he received the last one, the Hungarian Horntail, said to be the most fearsome of all dragons.

He patiently waited for his turn as Cedric tricked his dragon by turning a rock into a dog to distract it and get his golden egg, as Viktor sent spells at the Chinese Fireball's eyes to collect his price and as Fleur burned the Welsh Green into submission after it refused to go to sleep at the sound of her Lullaby.

All the while, he tried to find a way that would make his entrance unsettle Dumbledore and he had the perfect way, thanks to his illusions. A little music never hurt anyone; and he found the perfect one, because of his Zanpakto, the Hogyoku and his inner Hollow.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME THE FOURTH CHAMPION: HARRY AIZEN!" Said Bagman with a charm to increase the volume of his voice for his commentaries.

The Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses were about to cheer, but stopped in surprise when they heard a song.

**_I hear voices in my head_**

**_They counsel me_**

**_They understand_**

**_They talk to me_**

As the lyrics played, Harry entered the arena for the confrontation. The music stopped after Harry dodged a tail, aimed straight at him, with the **Sound Step**.

Since the tasks were about bragging rights, Harry decided to use Parseltongue to talk to the Horntail and use his illusions to make everyone else hear the conversation in English at the same time.

_"We don't have to do this, you know? The egg I'm after may be in your nest, but it's a fake they placed there for the trial." _ He said to the dragon and everyone thought he was crazy to try and negotiate with a dragon.

_"Fake or real, it doesn't matter. It's in my nest and I will protect it as if it were mine."_ Responded the dragon.

Everyone was floored. They could understand the dragon! The beast seemed to look around, as if it was confusion.

"_Interesting, it seems the other humans understand us."_ The winged beast wondered.

_"I'm not surprised, my illusions affect the fives senses. While we are having the conversation in Parseltongue, I am making them hear it in the human tongue."_ The master of illusions answered.

"He can do that?" Lily wondered.

Fleur, who stayed close to her Headmistress, heard the question and said:

"Why so surprised? Everyone has read the Daily Prophet about the blackmail attempt. If he can make everyone in the castle hear a conversation, then it is quite possible for him to go beyond the language barrier."

Once the conversation ended, the dragon unleashed its fire on Harry, who smirked.

"Time for phase two." He thought as let the flames engulf him.

The public was scared and confused. Why did he not dodge? Is he dead?

Then, they heard an eerie voice coming from the smoke made the flames.

**_"If you won't back out, then don't blame me for going all out._****" **Said the voice, who they thought was Harry's. But they did not understand the change in tone, until the smoke subsided.

The Harry they saw in front of the dragon was different, scary. From five feet seven to six feet two, two horns on his forehead, his shoulder-length hair now reached the small of his back, his body was grey, like he had no blood in his veins, and his face was like a monster's.

They all wondered what happened to him.

Right before their eyes, Harry disappeared and reappeared behind the dragon, grabbed its tail, pulled it in the air and slammed the dragon on the ground, outside of the arena.

Harry did not go for the egg, as if he wanted to play with the dragon a little more.

"**_C'mon, that can't be all you've got! If you dragons really are the mightiest creatures in the world, then show it!_**" Harry taunted as he stood in the air with the air-walking technique.

The dragon rose from the ground and tried to grab Harry with its jaw, but the Soul Reaper kept dodging.

"_Enough! I'm done with you! You will die to a Dragon's strongest flames!_" Roared the beast as it gathered flames in its mouth.

**_"That's a shame. I'll have to end the battle sooner than I thought._**" Harry told himself as he pointed Kyoka Suigetsu directly at the dragon and focused his spiritual energy on the tip of his blade.

_"Die, human!_" Said the dragon as it unleashed flames that seemed to be as hot as the sun, but were much closer than the actual thing.

"**_CERO!_**" Yelled Harry as he released the spiritual energy and the mass engulfed both the flames and the flamethrower.

Once he landed next to the nest, Harry's skin cracked, much to everyone's surprise. Underneath the pale skin was the Harry everyone remembered.

Harry grabbed his egg and looked at Ludo.

"So what's my score?" He asked.

"WHAT AN INCREDIBLE PERFORMANCE! THE ABILITIES OF PARSELTONGUE AND ILLUSIONS FOR US TO HEAR THE CONVERSATION, NOT TO MENTION THIS TRANSFORMATION THAT ALLOWED HIM TO COMPLETELY OVERPOWER THE DRAGON! I GIVE A PERFECT TEN, AND IT SEEMS ALL THE OTHER JUDGES AGREE WITH ME!" Bagman yelled, who was still using the voice-enhancement charm.

Harry smirked as he left the arena while Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw cheered for him. When he arrived in the tent, he was instantly tackled and hugged by two missiles.

"You dummy! You had us worried, taking the flames head-on like that." Daphne said, hugging him around the waist.

He hugged them back with one arm, since his other arm was stuck by Tracy's own arms wrapped around it.

"I'm sorry, but I had to unsettle Dumbles, somehow. I'm sure that and my entrance music did the trick, but there's more where that came from." He smirked.

He stayed still, silently comforting the girls that he was not going to leave them like that. The moment was interrupted when the Headmaster and the Potters came in.

"Harry, my boy, what was that transformation you did? I have to make sure that it isn't dark." Dumbledore said.

"That's none of your business, but you don't have to worry about that last bit. The old man who took me in taught me that and he hates the darkness as much, if not more then you do." That was a half-lie. While Yamamoto hated the dark, he did not mind it if there was light to keep it balanced and stable.

"Harry, please." Lily said.

"That's not part of your duties until I harm a student with that; do not go over your boundaries anymore then you've already done." Harry warned them impatiently.

He and the girls left the tent to have some peace and quiet.

"You'd think that, after the past three years, they would've given up by now." Tracy sneered.

"The Headmaster has been on the peak of power and respect for so many years, he isn't used to someone denying him. It's actually not that surprising that he keeps coming back." Daphne countered.

Harry and Tracy nodded in agreement. It made sense, all the political and magical powers Dumbledore accumulated over the years went his head and he won't stop until things go his way.

"At least, I have you two to keep me in line." Harry said with a smile as he hugged both of his girlfriends.

That made the both girls smile. He was already more powerful than the Headmaster, yet did not let it make him believe he knew better than everyone.

"So Harry…What's in the egg?" Daphne asked.

Before opening it, Harry used **Pesquisa** to feel if whatever inside was hostile. What he felt surprised him.

"Just as I thought, the magical signature of a mermaid." He said.

"Don't the mermaids live in the Black lake"" Tracy said.

"Yeah, I'll have to rescue one of you two from the bottom of the Black lake and I think I can use that to my advantage." He said.

"How are you going to do that?" Daphne asked.

"Let's go find Fleur, first. I'll need her help for that." He answered.

The girls wondered what he had in mind, but followed him to where she was, which he knew, thanks to** Pesquisa**.

Harry and the girls arrived on the school grounds, where Fleur, Gabrielle and their Headmistress were.

"Pardon me, Madam Maxime, but may I speak to Fleur and Gabrielle in private?" He asked to the only human woman who was taller than Hagrid.

Said Headmistress looked at her students, who nodded. She knew they trusted him for a reason and allowed the privacy.

"Have you two figured out the second task, yet?" When they shook their heads no, Harry continued. "The champions will have to dive in the black lake and rescue a hostage, who could be the champion's most precious person, from the mermaids." The eyes of both veelas widened as they looked at each other.

"But, shouldn't Dumbledore know about the bad blood between the mermaids and the veelas, due to their opposite elements." Fleur asked.

"I'm sure he does, but doesn't care. And, with your permissions and my apologies, I plan to take advantage of that." Harry answered.

"Please tell us what it's about and then we'll see." Gabby said.

Once Harry explained his plan, the veelas were no longer worried. Harry had effortlessly saved them once before and quite rapidly too. He certainly could do it again.

"We think it's a great plan, Harry. And we appreciate that you told us about your plan, instead of simply doing it without our consent." Fleur said with a smile.

"Both of you are my friends. I could never allow myself to do such a thing." He said.

The French students went back to their Headmistress while Harry and the girls went back to their house.

Once they arrived in their common room, Daphne asked a question.

"Which one of us do you think the Headmaster will take as a hostage, Harry?"

"I have no idea. What I'm sure is that he'll wait until I'm asleep to kidnap one of you." He knew Dumbles would be playing dirty to get him and would not put past the Headmaster to make such a move.

"Onto a happier matter, there will be a Yule ball this year because of the tournament. You won't have a problem with dancing with two girls, right?" Tracy asked.

"Of course I'm fine with that. The teachers will have nothing to say about that and can't force neither of you to dance with someone else." Harry answered.

Harry truly had nothing to do during classes. Champions did not take the yearly exams out of the risk of hindering the tournament. All he could do was enjoy every second of hanging out with the girls between classes.

Several days later, Harry and the girls were heading to the Great Hall for the Yule ball. When they did enter, Dumbledore stood before them.

"Harry, my boy, I'm afraid you can only take one partner, the other one can find another boy to dance."

The spiritual pressure prevented everyone in the hall from moving.

"You actually expect me to choose between my girlfriends and entrust the other one to someone they don't know? You must be going senile, Dumbledore." Harry sneered.

"It is my duty as-"

"Headmaster? I don't think so. These beautiful girls are my girlfriends; they are part of my personal life, something you have no say in. Be mindful of what you say and do, Dumbledore. You're already in enough trouble with me as it is." He warned. He knew the old man would not heed his words, but everyone heard him. Now, all that was left is reveal Dumbles' true colors.

The Headmaster, knowing he was beaten for now, stepped aside.

As per the traditions, the school champions opened the ball.

The girls took turns to dance with Harry, since none of them knew any dances for more than two people, and finished by trying their best to dance all together. They did not care about whatever happened around them, all that was important right now was each other. They had never done this before.

That night, they all slept peacefully, feeling closer to each other than ever.

Several weeks later, Daphne had disappeared. Like Harry suspected, the power-hungry Headmaster took her when he was asleep. Fleur went to him and told him that Gabrielle ha disappeared as well, confirming his thoughts.

Every student and champion stood in front of the BlackLake.

"AND HERE WE ARE FOR THE SECOND TASK OF THE TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT. FOR THIS ONE, THE CHAMPIONS WILL HAVE TO DIVE IN THE BLACKLAKE AND TAKE ONE OF THE FOUR STUDENTS PUT ON STASIS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE LAKE!" Bagman yelled with the charm he is quite known for using.

The signal to start the task was launched and all four champions jumped in the water.

Harry used the speed of the **Sound Step** to reach the bottom quickly. He saw Daphne and Gabby along with Cho Chang, whom Cedric took at the ball, and another girl who went with Viktor to the ball.

He grabbed Daphne and went back to the surface. Everyone was surprised that he did it under five minutes.

As soon as Harry reached the surface, the school nurse came to him and verified Daphne's health.

"Harry, could you use your magical radar ability to see how Fleur is doing?" Tracy asked, going with the plan. The Headmaster was curious; a radar ability? Was this how Harry was able to avoid him most of the time? It could be useful to find that spy who sneaked in Grimmauld place during the summer

"Good idea, Tracy." He said.

He focused on Fleur and Gabby's signature. Some of the aquatic beings stayed around Gabby and others went after Fleur. He feigned surprise and glared at the Headmaster.

"You careless moron!" He sneered as he dove back in the lake, not caring about the old man's sputtering.

He swam in the direction of Fleur and helped her as soon as he reached her. Once he had a solid grip on her, he went to rescue Gabby, with mermaids standing in his way.

"You've already done your part. Let others do theirs." One of them sneered. Harry knew this was not about the competition; both races had deep hatred for each other due to their elements. He simply drew his blade, sign that was not letting go.

He had to cut through a few before they backed out, but he managed to get a hold on Gabrielle and swam back to the surface, activating his mask on the way.

Everyone was shocked to see Harry swim back up with the French students. He looked exhausted, but Daphne and Tracy knew he was faking. Ms. Pomfrey, the school nurse, took the veelas to the side while the Headmaster crouched next to Harry, who had his long hair in front of his face, and was about to ask if he was alright, but the boy had a hand around his neck as if he was trying to choke him, but keep him conscious. Everyone, except Harry's girlfriends, froze at the sight of the mask.

**"You reckless idiot! You, of all people, should know of the bad blood between the mermaids and veelas, but you just shrugged it off. You said that we've learned from our past mistakes, yet two foreign students, the daughters of France's minister of magic no less,** **would have died, had I not stepped in, because of you. You purposely put the lives of students in danger; you are not fit to be a Headmaster, whose job is to protect students from such danger,"** Everyone understood Harry's anger and were just as mad themselves. Most of them, being students, thought they were safe so long as their Headmaster was looking out for them, but the same man deliberately put people in danger for no reason, they did not know what to think.

Harry looked at the Deputy Headmistress.

**"Professor Mcgonagall, please take the title of Headmistress. The school needs one with a head on her shoulders, one that will not put the students in danger."** She nodded and did so. Albus felt the school's protective wards disconnect from his magic while Minerva felt them connect to hers.

"In my opinion, the third task is the least dangerous of the three. If the four of you want to continue, it's your choice." She said after she waited for Cedric and Krum to rescue their hostages. Harry was obviously first place with Fleur second, Viktor was third by swimming at the speed of a shark and Cedric was last with the bubblehead charm.

All four champions nodded, they had come this far so why back out at this point?

Both veelas went up to Harry and hugged him for saving their lives, even though they knew ahead of time that he would, and left with the rest of the Beauxbatons students.

"Everything went perfectly according to the plan." Harry told his girls when he knew they were alone.

"Yeah, and once the rest of the magical world knows about what happened here, he will lose his place in the ministry." A giddy Daphne said. Nobody has the right to try and manipulate her boyfriend as long as she has a say in this!

"What about the Potters?" Tracy asked. "Will they leave you alone?"

"Some never give up. But maybe they learned their lesson." Harry said with a thoughtful look.

Several days later, the people of the magical world were speechless. The leader of the light was, in reality, a power-hungry old man who wanted everything to go his way. They all realized that he could have easily prevented Voldemort from going dark, but preferred to let him become a dark wizard so they would trust him to take care of the danger.

Harry had been patient and was rewarded with the third task during the second last week of the school year.

"AND HERE WE ARE, FOLKS! YOU HAVE WAITING FOR THIS ONE AND HERE IT IS! THE THIRD TASK CONSISTS OF GOING THROUGH THE MAZE AND FIND THE TRI-WIZARD CUP! BEING FIRST IN THE RANKING, WILL GO IN FIRST AT THE SIGNAL AND EVERY 30 SECONDS; ANOTHER SIGNAL WILL BE GIVEN FOR THE NEXT CHAMPION IN THE RANKING!" The ever- joyous Ludo Bagman said.

Once the signal was given, Harry ran inside. Boggarts turned into Dementors and other magical creatures stood in his way. He had no intents on using **Sound Step** until he was at the last straight line to the cup, out of sportsmanship. 25 minutes have passed and Harry found a sphinx with the cup behind it. Knowing animated sphinxes were famous for their riddles, he used **Sound step** now that he could see the cup, it would only make him win a few seconds earlier.

With the **Pesquisa**, he felt how the others were doing. Cedric was the luckier one on this, while he felt Viktor being mind-controlled and heading towards Fleur. Harry sound stepped to Krum, knocked him out and went back to the cup, which he could feel was a portkey. Maybe it would take him wherever Voldy was? It seemed to be around this time that his yearly assassination attempt took place. He shrugged and grabbed the cup. The portkey took him to a graveyard. He found a rat-looking man heading his way, cradling a baby. But Harry knew the toddler was Voldemort, who was oozing hatred.

"Immobilize him, Wormtail!" Voldy ordered. "So this is the man who sold the Potters out when I was one year old?" Harry thought. He used **Pesquisa** to see if the dark lord kept the last Horcrux with him. And it was inside a snake that was slithering around, waiting for an opening. Harry sped to the snake and killed it with Kyoka Suigetsu, like he could have done with the other horcruxes yet didn't to prevent damaging the artefacts.

"Where did he go?" Wormtail said, looking around in panic. It did not know where his target was until he felt a sword piercing his torso from behind. His lifeless body dropped the toddler that was the dark lord.

"Well, look at the situation we are in now. You are stuck in the body of a baby and you are powerless. Not to mention all of your Horcruxes were destroyed by yours truly." Harry said with a smirk.

"You couldn't have found them all, Aizen!" Voldemort yelled.

"The gaunt family ring, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Salazar Slytherin' locket, your diary, the snake, who I imagine was your familiar, and my scar." Harry counted.

"Your scar?" Voldy asked.

"Oh you didn't know about that one, did you? Turns out when you used the killing curse on me all those years ago, a piece of your soul got inside me and was leeching on my magic. They're all destroyed and you're about to die at my hand." Harry said as he brought his sword up. "And don't even think about trying to make me join you, it won't work." With that, he cut the body vertically in half, just for good measures.

"Guess that means school will be boring from now on." He sighed.

He grabbed the cup and the portkey brought him back to the maze entrance, surprising everyone with his sudden appearance.

" , the task was over for a while now. Where were you?" The new Headmistress asked.

"The Tri-wizard cup was a portkey that brought me to Voldy." He answered. "Don't worry everyone. He's gone for good, this time!" He announced and everyone cheered.

For the rest of the two weeks of the year, there was a never-ending party between classes. The party went on to the rest of the magical world once the students went back home for the summer.

**Epilogue: evolution.**

With Voldemort out of the picture, the magical world had many changes. The first one was major: Many of the members of the ministry turned out to be part of the dark lord's Death Eaters; when they inexplicably died, the dark mark was found on their left forearms. Could it be that Voldemort's permanent death cost the lives of those who served him? The remaining ministry members were given the extra political power until the heirs of the lost members were of age.

The next change was a chain reaction. Harry had revealed his position as Head of the Emrys family, proven by the goblins of Gringotts. He stated that the world needed to be open-minded to prevent the rise of another dark lord and to do so; they had to give magical creatures the freedom of speech.

"Hating them for being "non-human" means hating them because they are born. And we can't have that." He said.

His argument appealed to all except the minister, causing the rest of the government to vote for another minister, Amelia Bones. Once the decision of equality between wizards and creatures was revealed, they gratefully accepted the peace treaty from each different type of magical creature clans: werewolves, vampires, goblins, veelas, you name it and it was probably part of the treaties.

When they graduated, Harry was convinced that he was ready and asked Daphne and Tracy, in front of their parents, to marry him. Both of them hugged him until he was out of breath.

The following years, Harry became a highly esteemed auror and defence against the dark arts teacher, when Lupin retired. During her fifth to seventh year, Tracy developed a passion in making potions, thanks to Snape's replacement, professor Slughorn. She became a world-wide respected potions master and replaced Slughorn as teacher. Daphne, knowing the magical world needed it, assisted Lily in teaching students about Muggle studies, which became a passion after Harry took them to muggle London during that one summer, until the older woman realized how far behind she was in the technological progress and let the younger girl take her place.

Noboby knew what happened to Dumbledore after he lost his positions of Headmaster and Chief Warlock; except Harry, who received a letter from Yamamoto saying there was a new soul in Soul Society. An old man who died due to an overdose of sugar in his system.

By the time they were in their thirties, both girls gave birth to a child each. They had decided, during the previous years, that Daphne and Tracy's children would be the heir of their respective houses and the second child of either girl would be the Emrys heir. When their children were of age to enter Hogwarts, the parents smiled, the new generation would bring more changes; and they were looking forward to it.

It was a time of evolution that the magical world needed for centuries. And it all began when a Soul Reaper stepped foot in Hogwarts.

**And that's a wrap, folks! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had making. (And I LOVED making it, I love reading fics so making one was a new and pleasant change.) For those who haven't figured it out yet, my next fic will be a crossover between Naruto and...Custom Robo: Battle Revolution for the Nintendo Gamecube! I love the game to death and played through the first story over a dozen times and i would love to play it again...but I don't have copy so I'll do the next best thing: a fic! After hinting at what it was last chapter, I stupidly put a Custom Robo fic in my favorites; so I won't be surprised if some of you figured it out beforehand. I'll just need a week or two to get evrything ready (hopefully, because I don't want to make you guys and gals wait longer than with this fic.) for your enjoyment. Quick question for you guys: Once I start publishing he Naruto-Custom Robo fic, should I stop the poll and start working on the most popular one with the days between updates?**


	6. AN

**Author's note**

**Sup, guys?**

**I'll be putting this note on both of my fics to make sure everyone who reads my stories sees it.**

**I am currently working on a Persona 4 Fic, because I found a P4G Let's play! It'll be an OC/Rise pairing. I'll mostly base my fic on the LP that I'm watching, so expect some parts to be rushed (Where the guy playing focuses on Social Links or increasing his social stats) and others, not so much.**

**I'd say I'm about a third of the way done with the preparations, so it may come quickly, thanks to the summer vacation!**

**Peace!**


	7. AN 2

**Author's note (Sorry for putting up a second one)**

**Sup, guys?**

**An idea struck me! You know that promised P4G fic? Well... another fic came to mind and I can't make both in very different ways. So, after this note is posted, i'll make a poll on which you want me to make.**

**1) The original one I had planned:**

**OC Leon philips**

**Persona: Third Raikage (Couldn't think of anything better)**

**Special ability: Use more of the persona's attributes in exchange of the ability to summon the Persona (Let's think of Izanagi; the REAL Izanagi is definitely more powerful than the Persona could EVER be. What if Leon could, as the story progresses, use more and more of Raikage's power until he becomes just as strong, if not stronger than the behemoth himself?)**

**Awakens his Persona at the age of 9 (in 2005), meaning four years of experience in fighting Shadows in the Dark Hour.**

**Pairing: Leon/Rise.**

**2) The new idea that came to me.**

**Minato Arisato**

**He's still a wild card, but I thought of creating a Persona out of Orpheus Telos and Messiah fusion: Haku-men. (That's right, from Blazblue.) Instead of using the Persona normally, Haku-men is a battlesuit for Minato. He will fight with enormous might and will not officially join SEES, but will help them.**

** How does he awaken those two Personas? By fighting shadows, starting at the age of 9. The moment where Aigis seals Pharos/Ryoji will happen at the same time, but Minato is 5 instead of 6, meaning he will transfer to Gekkou High as a 15-year-old first-year instead of a 16-year-old second-year. Speaking of the Death Shadow, Minato will have befriended him, meaning he will have the completed Death Social Link. And that means Pharos/Ryoji will be with Minato without anyone seeing him.**

**Through fighting the Shadows, Minato will have a LOT of money, so he will rent a house in Iwatodai instead of being in the dorm. He will not have Social Links with anyone in SEES, since I plan for him to survive against Nyx and be a third-year at Yasogami High in Inaba and replace Souji/Yu (You see why I want you guys to choose?)**

**Also, SEES will not know that Minato is Haku-men, since the Persona is a full suit of armor.**

**Pairing: Minato/P4 girl of your choice (If you vote for this option, leave a review of which girl you would prefer.)**

**Which fic do you guys and gals prefer?**


End file.
